Ciuman Kegelapan
by Mrspabbo
Summary: Mengapa tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita kembali? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta abadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan.-Oh sehun PAIR: HUNHAN CHAP-9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**-DARKNESS-**

**Genre : Fantasi, romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO official couple**

**Summary : Mengapa tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita kembali? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta abadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan.-Oh sehun**

**Warning : TYPO(s),BOYXBOY,alur kecepetan,dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xi Luhan seorang namja berperawakan mungil sedang menyesap secangkir kopi sambil menikmati alunan music jazz yang sangat merdu itu. Sesekali dia menutup kedua mata indahnya untuk menghayati alunan melodi indah tersebut. Ia berharap dengan begitu dapat menghilangkan beban yang berada dikepalanya,dan melupakan sejenak pekerjaanya. Sejak pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di Seoul,Luhan sudah jatuh cinta dengan kota ini.

"YA! Xi Luhan, apa kau mendegarku?" Byun Baekyun sahabat karib Luhan,seorang psikolog Muda,Dia tampan dan tentunya sangat berbakat.

"Ne?"

"Ya! Kau ini,aish."

"Mianhae,baekki,aku tadi sedang melamun hehe"

"Kau! Selalu saja seperti itu huh"

"hehe,jadi kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Aku tadi berbicara tentang seorang anak gadis yang telah menghilang sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang dia sudah ditemukan."

"Jinja? Bukankah itu bagus jika dia sudah ditemukan?"

"Ne,itu memang bagus,tapi masalahnya dia ditemukan dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa lagi."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Molla hyung,aku juga tidak tahu,sekarang ini pihak kepolisian sedang menyelidiki. Dan aku diminta untuk membantu menyelidikinya."

"Hmm,kau tahu tidak? Aku sangat mencintai pekerjaan ku,karena sangat menyenangkan apalagi jika mendapatkan kasus sepertimu itu baekki. Yah walaupun kadang melelahkan harus menyelidiki kasus seperti itu,tapi menurutku itu sangat menantang"

"Iya aku juga sama sepertimu hyung,kadang aku terlalu mencintai pekerjaan ku ini sampai-sampai aku hampir melupakan ultah eommaku sendiri haha"

"kau ini baekki ada-ada saja,oh iya kenapa kita bicaranya jadi ngelantur gini sih?lalu bagaimana dengan kasus mu yang baru itu? Apa sudah ada titik terangnya? Jika boleh aku akan membantumu baekki" jawab luhan sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang sudah mendingin

"Belum ada hyung,aku juga bingung masalahnya tidak ada bukti apa-apa. Tapi banyak orang diluar sana yang bergosip bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu dibunuh oleh Vampire hyung."

"MWOOO?! Uhuk Uhuk" Luhan berusaha mencerna kata-kata baekhyun barusan. Dibunuh vampire yang benar saja.

"Aish kau hyung,ini minum dulu. Kau ini kebiasaan sekali kalau kaget langsung tersendak begitu" Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan segelas Air putih yang sedari tadi dia pegang ke luhan.

"AH,gomawo baekki, hehe habisnya ada-ada saja orang itu. Masa iya di Bunuh oleh Vampire? Huh"

"Ne,hyung aku juga tidak percaya. Ah sudahlah jangan dibahas"

Keheningan tercipta. Baik luhan maupun baekhyun tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Mungkin mereka terlalu asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 café juga terlihat tampak beberapa saja yang masih tinggal

"ah lunnie hyung,sudah larut sebaiknya kita !" ajak baekhyun sambil menarik bahu teman,yang sudah di anggapnya kakak sendiri itu.

"Ah ne baekki"

Akhirnya dua namja manis itu meninggalkan café. Di persimpangan jalan mereka berpisah. Ya memang arah rumah kedua namja ini berbeda.

"Baekki,sampai jumpa besok ne? hati-hati. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ini sudah larut ingat!"

"ah ne hyung,kau juga kkk,harusnya kau yang lebih berhati-hati hyung,kau ingat kan cerita tentang penculikan yang kuceritakan tempo hari? Kudengar penculik itu senang dengan namja berwajah manis,dan yang paling penting penculik itu senang dengan namja yang berambut blode hyung! Dan tentu saja rambutmu blode haha" Baekhyun sebenarnya geli melihat ekspresi Luhan saat ini . Bagaimana tidak matanya mebesar 2 kali lipat, dan oh ya tentu dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga akibat syok.

"YA! Baekki apa maksudmu eoh bilang seperti itu kepadaku? Aku ini namja tidak akan takut dengan cerita bohongmu itu! Huh sudah sana pulang. Hush hush" Luhan pun mendorong tubuh baekhyun dengan sedikit perasaan gusar.

Di tengah jalan,luhan terus merasa was-was. Sebenarnya dia percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh baekyun,bahwa ada penculik yang suka menculik namja manis dan berambut blonde. Cuman dia tidak mau kelihatan penakut apalagi dengan baekhyun. Oh demi tuhan dia tidak mau. Dan sekarang ditengah jalan yang semakin sepi ditambah lagi dinginnya kota seoul. Menambah kesan seram bagi seorang Xi Luhan.

"oh ayolah luhan,kau itu bukan seorang namja yang penakut" guman luhan pada dirinya sendiri

Akhirnya dia bersyukur sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Dengan segera dia masuk kedalam dan tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Dia berharap agar cepat bisa tidur melupakan segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk saat ini.

**SEHUN POV**

Keremangan tercipta,di sebuah aula besar tepatnya di salah satu universitas ternama di kota seoul. Sunyi. Itulah keadaannya saat ini. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa tengah asik mencatat,ada juga yang serius mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara didepan itu. Walaupun hampir semuanya memperhatikan.

Oh sehun,seorang Dosen. Tampak sedang bercerita. Dia adalah dosen yang mengajar sejarah. Sejarah oh betapa sehun sangat mencintai pelajaran ini. Baginya sejarah itu sudah menjadi candu.

"ini sketsa dari abad ke-18 untuk kathrine,countess valor,yang diakui sebagai perempuan tercantik pada masanya. Dia dituduh melakukan kejahatan yang sangat keji. Sehingga pengadilan menutupi arsipnya, belakangan arsip-arsip itu terbakar. Apakah dia benar-benar monster? Atau dia sendiri korban dari iblis?" itulah beberapa cuplikan saat sehun sedang berceramah didepan sekumpulan mahasiswa-mahasiswi pecinta sejarah.

Dia melambai sambil terus membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam kelasnya hari ini. Sunggu walaupun sangat letih dia berusaha agar tetap tersenyum. Akibat perjalanan panjang yang dia alami beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang dia mau hanya segera istirahat di hotel.

Dia meninggalkan kelas tadi dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Dia berhenti tepat di parkiran,namun dia tiba-tiba memandang langit. Entah kenapa . langit saat ini tampak seperti bergelung-gelung. Bulan tidak purnama,tapi bulan sabit. Cahaya yang redup. Malam ini kelihatan lebih gelap dari malam sebelumnya.

Sehun terus melihat keatas. Dia tampak tak menyukai malam tidak enak. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Saat itu juga dia langusung memasuki mobil dan tak perlu menunggu lama mobil sport berwarna putih itu sudah melaju kencang. Bercampur dengan padatnya jalanan kota seoul malam ini.

30 menit. Waktu yang sangat pajang bagi oh sehun. Dia baru saja sampai di hotel. Ketika sampai didalam ada seorang pemuda menghampirinya.

"professor,ini kunci kamar anda" katanya seraya memberi sebuah kunci tersebut

"terimakasih" jawab sehun tak lupa memamerkan senyum menawannya.

Kemudian dia segera memasuki lift. Tidak sabar untuk beristirahat,berbaring dikasur yang empuk dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun saat sudah sampai dikamar dia merasakan ada yang mengikutinya. Dia menoleh ke belakang namun yang dia temukan adalah pintu berwarna gold yang sudah tertutup.

"aneh,tidak ada siapa-siapa tapi tadi aku merasakan ada yang mengikutiku,huh" sehun terus bergumam sambil sesekali mengusap tengkuknya.

**LUHAN POV**

Pagi yang cerah di kota seoul. Matahari dengan senang hati keluar untuk menghangatkan penduduk bumi yang semalam kedinginan itu. Di sebuah rumah bergaya eropa klasik tampak seorang namja sedang memasak.

"hm semangkuk bubur ayam kurasa tidak buruk untuk mengawali hari ku ini"kata luhan sembari berjalan ke meja makan.

Hari ini dia di undang oleh teman semasa SMAnya untuk datang kerumahnya,entahlah dia juga tidak tahu apa tujuan temannya itu mengundang dirinya. Tetapi yang pasti dia merasa sangat senang karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman SMAnya itu.

Ditengah perjalanan luhan merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Hingga ia mempercepat langkah kakinya yang pendek itu. Namun itu tak membuahkan hasil dia semakin merasakan seseorang sedang berada nafasnya yang dingin langsung membuat luhan menoleh.

"Kurasa aku mulai berhalusinasi lagi sebaiknya aku harus cepat sampai kerumah chanyeol"batin luhan

Dia pun langsung bergegas membelah jalanan yang masih tampak sepi ini. Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan setiap langkahnya . Sosoknya hitam ditemani seekor burung gagak yang bertengger manis di bahunya. Tak lama sosok itupun menghilang diikuti semilir angin yang berhembus dan angin itu membawa kata terakhir yang terucap oleh sosok tadi.

"sang master telah kembali"

Luhan kembali menoleh ke belakang , dia seperti mendengar seseorang berbicara tadi. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

**Tingg Tooong. **

Luhan memencet bel rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Dia dengan tidak sabaran memencet bel tersebut.

**Tingg toong**

Bel berbunyi lagi.

**Krieet**

Pintu pun terbuka menampakan siluet namja berpostur badan tinggi dengan berpakaian casual dibaliknya

"ah mian lama luhan,silakan masuk kau pasti lelah"ucap namja tinggi tadi

"ah ne,chanyeol"

Luhan pun langsung masuk kerumah itu. Didalam perjalanan dia mendegar banyak orang yang sedang berbicara . Dia pun langsung menanyakan nya ke teman semasa SMAnya itu

"eum yeol siapa yang sedang berbicara didapur itu?mengapa sepertinya banyak orang disana?"

"Oh itu juga teman-temanku lu. Kajja nanti akan kuperkenalkan padamu" ucap chanyeol sambil menarik lengan mungil luhan

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka berdua sampai didapur. Dapat dilihat kini didapur terdapat beberapa orang. Ada yang sedang memakan,ada yang sedang mengambil minuman dikulkas dan berbagai aktifitas lain

"Hyaa! Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau kenal dengan chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau tak bercerita padaku ? kau anggap aku ini apa?" Luhan yang kaget langsung menayakan beberapa hal tersebut kepada baekhyun.

"satu satu dong luhan,hyung . pertama aku disini karena aku di undang juga oleh chanyeol. Dan yang kedua memang aku mengenal chanyeol. Dan well kurasa aku belum memberitahumu kalau kami sudah pacaran"jawab baekhyun sambil tersipu malu

"MWOO? Kau pacaran? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU EOH? Luhan kembali meninggikan suaranya

"ya lulu pelankan suaramu. Kami berencana memberi tahumu sekarang" suara bass chanyeol menggema keseluruh ruangan

"aish sudahlah tidak usah dibahas" luhan pun langusung mendudukan dirinya di meja makan.

"ah ya lu ini perkenalkan teman-temanku yang ini namanya suho dia seorang polisi" ucap chanyeol sembari menggandeng bahu namja yang bernama suho itu.

"Perkenalkan nama ku suho,senang bertemu dengan mu luhan" suho memamerkan senyum angelicnya.

Luhan sedikit terpesona dengan wajah tampan suho bak malaikat tersebut.

"dan yang sedang memasak itu namanya Lay,dia istrinya suho ini. Dan dia juga seorang psikolog sama seperti mu dan juga baekyun" chanyeol pun langsung mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke seorang namja yang tengah asik memasak itu.

"Ah senang bertemu denganmu juga suho-shi dan tentunya istrimu" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian Lay sudah datang dengan membawa makanan yang tadi dia masak

"loh yeol bukannya kamu yang mengundang kita semua?" luhan bertanya kepada chanyeol.

"Ne lu,lalu ada apa?"

"kenapa Lay yang memasak?"

"ah itu dia sendiri yang mau lu, kau tau kan bagaimana kebiasaan ibu-ibu kkk" chanyeol pun terkikik geli

Sedangkan orang yang sedang dibahas hanya memberi tatapan tajamnya.

"ops mianhae Lay,aku hanya bercanda saja kok" chanyeol berkata sambil memamerkan senyum idiot kebanggannya.

Mereka ber empat makan dalam keadaan diam. Sampai bel pintu rumah chanyeol berbunyi lagi.

**Tingg toong**

"biar aku saja" chanyeol pun bangkit dan segera menuju ke pintu utama itu.

**SEHUN POV**

Hari ini chanyeol mengundangku untuk makan bersama. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk datang tapi berhubung chanyeol itu adalah sahabatku mau tidak mau aku datang. Ku tancapkan gas mobilku kembali membelah jalanan kota seoul yang sudah semakin ramai

Tingg toong

Ku tekan bel itu. Dengan sabar aku menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

**Krieeet**

"ah kau sehun ayo masuk yang lain sudah datang"

Chanyeol pun langsung mengajak sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu

Hingga meraka sampai di dapur semua orang memandang sosok yang sedang berdiri disamping chanyeol tersebut. Tampan. Itulah yang dipikirkan mereka.

Merasa diperhatikan sehun pun langsung membungkukan badan

"annyeong,Oh sehun imnida" sehun kembali menegakkan badannya dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Pandangan antara dirinya dan namja manis yang sedang mengambil minum itu. Sehun kaget. Dia sangat sangat kaget. Bagaimana bisa? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini

"**ig-igrainia**" ucap sehun setengah berbisik tentunya tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya tersebut…

Siapakah sebenarnya Luhan itu? Bagaimana bisa sehun menyebut luhan Igrainia? Apakah mereka saling kenal? Dan apakah maksud seorang yang mengatakan bahwa sang master telah kembali?

**TBC..**

Review please XD aku author baru disini:D jadi mohon reviewnya yaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre : Fantasi, romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO official couple**

**Summary : Mengapa tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita kembali? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta abadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan.-Oh sehun**

**Warning : TYPO(s),BOYXBOY,alur kecepetan,dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Tahun 1978**

**.**

Bau anyir darah tercium. Tanah telah basah oleh darah. Pertempuran belum usai bahkan semakin sengit. Sang ksatria bertengger di atas kuda putihnya. Memperhatikan prajuritnya yang sedang bertempur dibawah sana.

"bulan iblis" kata seorang pendeta di sebelah ksatria tersebut.

"Iblis telah membantu musuh kita itu" pendeta itu berkata kembali.

Sang ksatria memekik tertahan. Dia bingung bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakan pendeta itu memang benar. Bulan tampak berwarna merah. Awan hitam pekat padahal ini baru menjelang sore.

"lalu bagaimana dengan pasukanku?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja sampai di atas bukit itu. Dia memakai baju khas seorang raja.

"aku tidak tau yang mulia,namun sepertinya kita akan kalah,sebaiknya kita mundur saja" pendeta itupun kembali memandang langit

"tunggu! Aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu ingrainia dimana dia?" Tanya sang kastria dengan kekhawatiran diwajahnya

"dia menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke sang master" ucap raja

"kau? Apakau gila menyerahkan anak mu sendiri untuk menjadi tumbal" sang ksatria itu pun tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

Segera dia turun dari kudanya. berlari. Membaur jadi satu dengan orang-orang yang tengah menebas musuh,beradu pedang dan lainnya.

"**Igrainia" "Igrainia"**

Hanya nama itu yang ada dipikiran sang ksatria.

Tapi sungguh apa yang dia takutkan terjadi. Ingrainia diikat dan tubuhnya di angkat dibawahnya terdapat kobaran api yang siap kapan saja menghanguskan badannya.

"**kau terlambat"** ucap seorang pria berjubah itu

"**ioin" **sosok yang sedang diikat itu menyerukan sebuah nama. Hingga semua terasa gelap. Jiwanya seperti melayang

Sang ksatria yang melihat itu hanya diam membisu. Sebagian jiwanya terlah menghilang. Dalam hati dia menangis. Yang dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Belahan jiwanya telah meninggalkan dia untuk selama-lamanya. Bagai makhluk yang tak bertulang ioin jatuh terduduk. Tidak ada lagi tujuannya untuk hidup. Semua percuma. Orang yang sangat dicintainya sudah tiada.

Akibat kelengahannya. Musuh langsung menebas kepala ioin tersebut. Sebelum ajalnya ioin berdoa semoga cintanya abadi dan dipertemukan kembali dengan igrainia.

**FLASBACK END **

"**annyeong,Oh sehun imnida" sehun kembali menegakkan badannya dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Pandangan antara dirinya dan namja manis yang sedang mengambil minum itu. Sehun kaget. Dia sangat sangat kaget. Bagaimana bisa? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini**

"**ig-igrainia" ucap sehun setengah berbisik tentunya tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya tersebut…**

**PART 2!**

"cepatlah duduk oh sehun aku tau kau lelah"chanyeol pun langsung berjalan mendahului sehun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

**LUHAN POV**

Aku haus sekali,ah rasanya ingin minum saja. Namun air yang ada dimeja makan hanya jus jeruk. Aku kan maunya air putih. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil air putih yang ada di bar sana.

**Glek**

"ah segarnya" batinku

" **annyeong,Oh sehun imnida"**

Tunggu suara siapa itu? Mengapa suaranya sangat familiar ditelingaku? Apa mungkin aku mengenalnya? Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ini. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat siapa yang memperkenalkan diri tadi.

Namja itu. Dia yang selalu hadir di mimpiku. Kutatap matanya, ya tuhan ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku sangat rindu padanya? Padahal kan aku baru saja bertemu denganya. Aneh sekali hari ini kau Xi luhan.

"**cepatlah duduk oh sehun,aku tau kau lelah"** chanyeol menyuruh dia duduk. Segera kuhabiskan minumanku dengan sekali teguk. Langsung saja aku kembali ke meja makan.

**Author pov**

Keadaan dapur kini menjadi ramai kembali dengan adanya sehun tersebut. Ditambah lagi duo happy virus yang sedang kasmaran tersebut.

Setelah acara makan bersama selesai. Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain game terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol sang pemilik rumah mengadakan permainan itu di lantai dasar.

"kupikir lay ingin sehun berada di timnya" ejek suho

"oh ayolah suamiku,kau jangan cemburu seperti itu" ejek lay tak mau kalah.

Melihat pertengkaran kecil antara suami-istri itu sehun hanya tersenyum. Jujur saja dia sangat iri dengan dua orang itu. Diikat dengan tali pernikahan, Adalah impiannya sejak dahulu bersama dengan Igrainia. Namun sepertinya tuhan sudah mempunyai rencananya sendiri.

"Ya!kalian berdua jangan ribut,sebaiknya kita mulai saja permainanya" ucap baekyun yang sepertinya sudah merasa jengkel.

**SKIP**

**SEHUN POV**

Hari ini sudah resmi aku nobatkan sebagai hari terbaik sepanjang hidupku di abad ke 20. Aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Walaupun aku belum yakin apakah memang benar dia igrainia atau bukan. Tapi semoga saja dia memang igrainia.

**Puuk**

Seseorang menepuk pelan bahuku,aku langsung saja menoleh dan ternyata chanyeol.

"sebaiknya kau menginap disini sehun,aku tadi melihat berita di tv yang menyatakan bahwa malam ini akan ada badai"

"badai?baiklah aku juga malas untuk pulang kerumah."jawab sehun

"aku sudah menebaknya,baiklah aku kebawah dulu. Istirahatlah"

Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan kusendirian di balkon ini.

**LUHAN POV**

Aku dan baekhyun sedang membersihkan ruang tamu yang berantakan ini. Berbagai macam bungkusan makanan ringan berserakan dimana-mana. Sungguh sangat merepotkan.

"kkkkkkk"

Aku menoleh kearah baekhyun,dia terkikik seperti menahan tawa. Tangan mungilnya itu menutupi area mulut dan dia seperti menggigit bibir.

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"kkkkk" baekhyun masih terkikik

"kau menertawakan apa byun baekhyun?" aku sangat kesal sekarang

"kau tau aku baru saja menyarankan kalian agar bisa sekamar" jawabnya disertai cengiran bodoh mirp sekali dengan namjachingunya,chanyeol

"mak-maksudmu? Sekamar dengan siapa?" sungguh aku bingung sekali

"tentu saja dengan sehun bodoh" cih seenaknya saja dia mengataiku bodoh. Tidak sopan sekali dan tunggu apa dia bilang sehun? Sekamar dengan sehun? Oh tidak.

"mwo?! Apa kau gila baekhyun?" astaga menyebut namanya saja sudah menyebabkan jantungku berdebar tak karuan begini.

"haha aku masih normal kok,tapi itu tidak jadi si bodoh chanyeol tidak mengabulkan permintaanku. Sungguh dia sangat tidak peka"

Sungguh lucu sekali baekhyun ini lihatlah bibirnya yang mengerucut itu

Untung saja chanyeol tidak mengabulkannya,terimakasih chanyeol

"sudahlah cepat bereskan aku ingin segera tidur" luhan pun kembali mengambil beberapa bungkusan itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah Luhan dan Baekhyun selesai membersihkan ruangan tadi. Mereka berdua kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Dilorong baekhyun mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Luhan.

"selamat malam Luhan hyung,mimpi indah" baekhyun tersenyum manis

"Ne,selamat malam juga. Tidur lah yang nyenyak baekki."

Luhan kembali membalikan badannya. Luhan tau bahwa baekhyun masih memperhatikannya. Saat di perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Dia melihat siluet seorang namja tengah berdiri di balkon,memandang langit. Dia tau siapa itu. Namja yang bernama Oh sehun. Yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Luhan pun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**SEHUN POV**

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Entahlah namun saat ini aku sedang memandang langit malam. Awan masih bergelung-gelung. Perasaan ku tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ya tuhan semoga saja itu bukan semakin dingin tapi aku masih betah disini. Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memandangku. Aku tau itu dia. Namja yang manis sangat mirip dengan igrainia.

"bolehkah aku berharap bahwa memang itu kau,igrainia" batinku.

Akupun berjalan masuk menuju kamarku. Sepertinya tidur bukanlah hal buruk.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sehun terbangun dengan sekali hentakan. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa merasa seperti ini. Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah balkon. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ditengokkannya ke samping. Jendela kamar itu terbuka,kamar yang di tempati seorang yang bernama Luhan. Rambut pirangnya bercahaya diterpa sinar bulan. Ingin sekali sehun kesana. Berada disampingnya saat dia tertidur. Mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Tapi dia tidak mau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Oh ayolah kalian pikir saja mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Tidak mungkin bukan sehun langsung masuk kekamar orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

Sehun masih memperhatikan namja itu. Entahlah dia sepertinya merasakan kedamaian saat menatap wajahnya. Dia ingin terus menatap wajahnya.

**SKIP**

Pagi pun tiba. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut pagi yang cerah ini. Taklupa bunga bermekaran.

Di dapur kita dapat melihat seorang namja berambut hitam sedang menuangkan segelas kopi ke namja yang satunya,berambut keriting.

"selamat pagi" sapa sehun

"ah kau sudah bangun sehun,kemarilah" jawab chanyeol sambil meminum kopinya itu

"kau mau kopi juga sehun? Atau yang lain? Kau tinggal bilang padaku" baekhyun langusung pergi ke lemari penyimpanan makanan.

"segelas kopi saja,tak usah repot-repot" sehun berjalan seraya mengambil Koran pagi.

"oh yah nggh dimana Luhan? Apa dia belum bangun? Tanya sehun lagi

"dia akan bangun pagi jika ada pekerjaan saja,anak itu memang pemalas" jawab chanyeol

"bahkan sifatnya saja sama seperti igrainia"batin sehun

Sedangkan dikamar Luhan.

**BABY DON'T CRY TONIGHT**

Dering handphone membangunkan Luhan dari mimpi indahnya itu.

"Siapa sih,mengganggu saja"

Luhan segera mencari benda persegi panjang itu

"Yeoboseyo"jawab luhan malas

"**Ini aku Xiumin lu,bisa kau kerumah sakit sekarang?" **

"memangnya ada apa ?"

"**sudahlah nanti saja kuceritakan,sebaiknya kau cepat kemari"**

**Piip**

Sambungan pun diputus.

**LUHAN POV**

Apa sih maunya xiumin itu,seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku kerumah sakit sekarang. Padahal aku masih mengantuk. Benar-benar.

Aku pun memutuskan turun dari ranjang empuk itu. Sebenarnya aku malas sekali untuk bangun. Namun aku tidak mau membuat Xiumin marah. Kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju kamar mandi. Ah rumah chanyeol ini sangatlah luas. Kamarnya pun seperti itu. Lihat saja kamar yang aku tempati walaupun hanya kamar tamu tapi fasilitas dikamar ini sangatlah lengkap. Segera kunyalakan shower membiarkan diriku basah diterpa ribuan bulir air hangat. Segarnya .

Setelah selesai berpakaian aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Aku melihat semua orang tengah berkumpul di dapur

"ah Lulu kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucap chanyeol

"Ne yeol,oh ya dimana baekki?"

"dia sedang mandi kurasa"

"eum begini aku harus buru-buru sekarang. Aku mau pamit terimakasih atas semuanya ya! Sering-seringlah kau buat acara seperti semalam" aku sudah tak mau basa-basi lagi. Kuyakin xiumin pasti sedang marah-marah sekarang.

"memangnya kau mau kemana Lu? Mengapa buru-buru sekali,lagipula ini kan masih pagi" chanyeol menghampiri ku

"tadi Xiumin menelpon ku,dia menyuruhku ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya gawat sekali" oh ayolah chanyeol jangan mengulur-ngulur waktu begitu.

"ah begitu rupanya baiklah,kau mau ku antar?" pinta chanyeol

"**biar aku saja"**

**Deg**

Oh tidak barusan itu suara sehun. Kulirik ke arahnya. Dia sangatlah tampan memakai blazer warna putih seperti malaikat dimataku.

"mmh baiklah,sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat" jawabku

**AUTHOR POV**

Di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Di dalam mobil sport berwarna putih itu tidak ada yang saling bicara. Luhan yang tengah sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak karuan, sedangkan sehun yang focus menyetir. Hingga akhirnya…

"kau sudah mengenal chanyeol sebelumnya?"

Sehun mengajak Luhan bicara.

"Iya,dia teman SMAku" luhan menjawab sambil sesekali mebasahi bibirnya.

Sehun yang memperhatikan itu kembali mengigat sosok ingrainia. Sehun hafal betul bagaimana kebiasaan Igrainia saat sedang gugup, ya dengan membasahi bibirnya.

"Kau gugup eoh?kkk" sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah luhan yang memerah.

"ti-tiidak kok" Luhan yang malu itupun langsung membuang muka ke arah jendela. Melihat pemandangan diluar sana.

Sehun kembali tersenyum.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit. Luhan dan sehun langsung menuju kamar yang di beritahukan oleh xiumin.

"Luhan! Disini" xiumin yang melihat luhan langsung melambaik-lambaikan tangannya itu

"ada apa sih kau menyuruhku kerumah sakit?" Tanya luhan penasaran

"kau tau kris kan? Dia terbunuh semalam" ucap xiumin serius

"mak-maksud mu kris yang seorang polisi itu?" jawab luhan tak kalah serius

"Ne,dia terbunuh dengan sangat misterius. Hanya ada luka di bagian lehernya"

"Luka dibagian leher?maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti" luhan menggaruk-garukan kepalanya

"Iya jadi tadi aku sudah memvisumnya,dan kulihat hanya ada luka di lehernya saja. Aku juga bingung apa penyebab nya, namun rumor beredar bahwa luka itu disebabkan oleh gigitan Vampire" xiumin memelankan suaranya saat menyebut kata vampire tersebut.

Sehun yang berada tepat di sebelah luhan kaget,betapa tidak dia juga mendegar apa yang dikatakan oleh xiumin tadi. Dia sebenarnya tau apa yang terjadi.

"Vam-vampire maksudmu? Hah yang benar saja aku tidak percaya"

"well aku juga tidak percaya,kita tunggu saja apakah benar rumor tersebut"

.

.

**TBC…**

**Hi kkk aku post yang chap 2 agak cepet karena emang ini hari minggu,author juga gak kemana2 XD. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya,author juga butuh saran dari para readers :D**

**Gomawo yang udah mau baca. **

**Chap 3 nanti bakal banyak hunhan momentnya:D**

**Jadi di tunggu aja:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**-IT'S YOU-**

**Genre : Fantasi, romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO official couple**

**Summary : Mengapa tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita kembali? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta abadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan.-Oh sehun**

**Warning : TYPO(s),BOYXBOY,alur kecepetan,dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi aku balik lagi bawa yang chap 3. Semoga kalian gak bosen bacanya ya.**

**Aku juga disini mau balesin beberapa review dari para readers:D**

**.**

**0312luluexotics :: iya present timenya tahun 2013,jaraknya cuman 35 tahun cuman sebelum ada Igrainia&Ioin . Sehun sama Luhan udah berenikarnasi lagi. **

**Yantijinki:: Sama ioin sayang kkk**

** :: kalo bingung pegangan aja hehe. Iya ini ceritanya reinkarnasi**

**Ajib4ff :: nanti bakal ada kristao,tunggu aja Xd**

**Maaf ya readers yang udah review. Aku gak bisa bales semuanya. Kalau mau tau lebih lanjut PM aja oke? ****.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3! **

**Sehun yang berada tepat di sebelah luhan kaget,betapa tidak dia juga mendegar apa yang dikatakan oleh xiumin tadi. Dia sebenarnya tau apa yang terjadi. **

"**Vam-vampire maksudmu? Hah yang benar saja aku tidak percaya"**

"**well aku juga tidak percaya,kita tunggu saja apakah benar rumor tersebut"**

Luhan sepertinya harus percaya pada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kris dibunuh oleh vampire.

Saat luhan masuk ke ruang mayat. Dia langsung membuka kain putih itu. Dan batapa terkejutnya Luhan mendapati luka bekas gigitan di leher kris.

Walaupun belum adanya bukti apa-apa tentang apa yang menyebabkan kris meninggal seperti itu.

"**Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau aku percaya" batin luhan**

Tapi dia juga sadar bahwa ini sudah zaman modern. Tidak mungkin bukan ada vampire? Yang benar saja.

"kau percaya bahwa vampire itu ada sehun-ssi?" Tanya luhan saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"aku percaya,well kau tau aku mengajar sejarah tentang kebudayaan kuno. Paling tidak topik yang kuajarkan tidak akan jauh dari kata vampire" sehun masih fokus menyetir.

"benarkah? Berarti kau hampir mengetahui semuanya tentang vampire" Luhan terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dia bahkan sekarang menatap sehun dengan mata yang berbinar.

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh.

"**astaga, indah sekali" batin sehun**

Bahkan sehun hampir lupa bahwa dia sedang menyetir.

"Ne,hampir semua aku mengetahuinya. Kau mau kuberitahu satu per satu lu?" sehun bertanya

"wah kau baik sekali sehun,tentu saja aku mau" jawab luhan senang. Luhan masih saja menatap sehun

Sehun langsung saja mengusap pucuk kepala luhan dengan sayang.

"jika aku ada waktu ya lu,kau tau beberapa hari ini aku sangat sibuk menjadi dosen"

Sehun tersenyum melihat pipi luhan yang merona.

"Ba-baiklah"

Luhan tersenyum senang.

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu.

"kita sudah sampai" seru sehun

Mereka sampai dirumah Luhan. Rumah bergaya Eropa klasik itu tampak sangat sepi.

"Ne,terimakasih ya. Kau mau mampir dulu?" tawar Luhan

"Boleh,lagipula aku juga haus"

"kalau begitu kajja! Kita masuk"

Luhan mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya. Sehun mengikuti.

Saat didalam

"duduklah,kau mau minum apa?"

"aku tidak suka anggur,bagaimana dengan bir saja?"

"baiklah,kau tunggu disini ya"

Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang berisi berbagai minuman itu. Berjejer rapi di dalam lemari.

Sehun yang memang tidak bisa diam. Menegakkan badannya. Berjalan memperhatikan beberapa foto yang terpajang didekat perapian. Dia tersenyum. Disana terdapat foto seorang anak kecil yang sedang menaiki kuda. Dia sangat yakin bahwa anak kecil itu adalah Luhan.

Sungguh sangat lucu. Sehun kemudian kembali melihat foto Luhan dewasa yang sedang memakan Ice cream. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum

"apakah fotoku jelek?" Tanya Luhan

Ah rupanya luhan telah kembali. Sehun pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"tidak jelek lu,kau sungguh sangat manis dan cantik"

Merasa dipuji Luhan pun menunduk malu.

"ini Birnya." Luhan menyerahkan segelas bir kepada sehun

"terimakasih,bersulang"

"bersulang"

Terdengar bunyi gelas yang beradu.

**SKIP**

Luhan tengah menonton tv. Hari ini cuaca kembali buruk. Lihatlah ini baru jam 2 tetapi langit Nampak sangat gelap sekali.

Sehun sendiri dia sedang mandi di kamar Luhan.

"kau sedang menonton apa Lu?"

"eh hunnie,kau sudah selesai mandinya?" Tanya Luhan begitu melihat sehun sudah berada disampingnya

"Ne,hunnie kurasa tidak buruk. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi eoh?"

Sehun kembali merapatkan badannya ke Luhan

"oh ini aku sedang melihat acara tv tentang sejarah"

"memangnya apa topik yang di angkat lu?"

"kisah cinta abadi seorang yang bernama Ioin dan Igrainia" jawab Luhan

Sehun pun kemudian beralih ke layar flat di depannya itu.

"**Kisah cinta yang tidak termakan oleh zaman. Seorang ksatria legendaris bernama Ioin,dan seoarang pangeran bernama Igrainia. Kisah cinta mereka kandas karena perang dingin antar kerajaan Zion dan kerajaan Lanor. Sang pangeran mati terbakar pada perang itu. Sedangkan sang ksatria menghilang entah kemana. Menurut para ahli sejarah berpendapat bahwa ia telah mati. Sungguh miris. Namun kisah cinta mereka berdua sangatlah abadi''**

"**bahkan ketika ajalnya menjemput,Ioin adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan pangeran sebelum nyawanya menghilang bersama kobaran api"**

"apa kau percaya akan kesetiaan Ioin,Lu?" sehun bertanya sambil menatap luhan dalam

"tidak,bahkan ketika kekasihnya itu berada di ujung kematiannya dia malah hilang entah kemana"

Bagai ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Hati sehun sakit saat mendengar ucapan luhan barusan.

"itu tidak benar kau tau Ioin menemaninya hingga ajal menjemput" pandangan sehun berubah menjadi sendu.

Luhan tertawa

"sudahlah hunnie,itu hanya sejarah yang belum diketahui kebenarannya"

Sehun pun hanya tersenyum paksa.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sehun masih berada di rumah luhan. Tidak ada niatan untuk meninggalkan rumah ini. Sehun sangat khawatir meninggalkan luhan sendiri. Walaupun luhan sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri.

"eughh Hunnie" panggil Luhan

Sehun yang sedang duduk didekat perapian pun menengok. Mendapati sosok luhan yang sedang berdiri memandangnya.

"Iya lu,ada apa?" sehun masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik luhan. Dia pasti sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Pikir sehun

"Mm..begini ak-aku.."

"aku?"

Sehun sangat gemas dengan tingkah luhan saat ini kakinya bergerak kesana kemari,dan wajahnya yang dia tundukan.

"aku ingin kau menemaniku malam ini hunnie,kau tau tadi pemerintah bilang katanya akan mematikan lampu tepat pukul 8 malam. Aku kan takut gelap" ucap luhan sangat pelan

Bingo! Sehun benar,Luhan menginginkan sesuatu. Tepatnya menginginkan dirinya untuk menginap. Sehun sudah yakin 100% bahwa orang yang ada didepannya itu adalah reinkarnasi dari Igrainia.

"baiklah,jika itu permintaan mu lu. Dengan senang hati" sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Merasa permintaannya di kabulkan. Luhan langsung memeluk sehun yang sedang duduk itu.

"yeay,gomawo hunnie. Kau baik sekali" ucap luhan girang

Tak sadarkah Luhan bahwa hal itu membuat sehun menegang? Kulit mereka bersentuhan. Rasanya seperti tersetrum listrik ribuan volt.

"ah iya sama-sama lu" sehun menjawab tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"oh iya,apa kau lapar?ini sudah saatnya makan malam" luhan bertanya sambil melepas pelukannya itu.

"aku lapar lu,baiklah kajja kita makan malam" ajak sehun

Saat ini luhan tengah sibuk memasak didapur. Sehun hanya memperhatikan dimeja makan. Luhan memasak dengan sangat serius.

"makanan sudah siap" seru Luhan lantang.

"kau bersemangat sekali lu,wah sepertinya enak. Baked potato kesukaanku" jawab sehun

"jinjja? Aku hanya asal tebak saja loh hunnie,ternyata tebakkanku benar"

Sehun tersenyum. Walaupun igrainia sudah bereinkarnasi ternyata dia tidak lupa makanan kesukaannya itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Hening. Itulah keadaan saat ini.

Hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu.

"Hoam" luhan menguap

"kau mengantuk lu? Tidak baik kalau langsung tidur. Bagaimana kalau kita nonton tv saja?" tawar sehun.

"bukan ide yang buruk"

Luhan melangkah mendahului sehun menuju kamarnya. Luhan membuka pintu. Sehun mengikutinya masuk. Ruangan itu bersih dan nyaman. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar luhan.

Luhan menyalakan tv. Menciptakan ilusi agar ruangan tampak ramai. Sehun tau itu

"Film bagus" komentar luhan

"memang"

Sehun masih berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur luhan.

"kau mau ku ambilkan sesuatu hunnie?" Tanya luhan

"tidak terima kasih lu"

"kalau begitu kemarilah,sofanya empuk" tawar luhan

Setelah terlibat percakapan kecil. Luhan memandang sehun. Dan bibir lembapnya. Matanya yang lebut dan bersinar. Dan sehun berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Sebuah suara menyelip dibibir sehun,erangan. Sehun segera meletakan remote yang dipengan luhan dan berbisik.

"kau tau lu,ruangan ini sangatlah nyaman"

Sehun menunggu. Memberi waktu jika memang luhan hendak menolak atau menarik diri.

Luhan bergerak jemarinya menyentuh leher sehun. Matanya penuh dengan rasa ketertarikan yang kuat. Sentuhan jari-jari luhan membuat darah dalam diri sehun bergejolak. Mata luhan yang berwarna hazel terang dengan sensualitas yang sangat murni membuat sehun segera maju.

Hingga akhirnya,sehun mencium luhan. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada bibir luhan. Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa bibir luhan melengkung keatas. Sehun tau bahwa luhan tersenyum.

Tangan sehun memengang pinggul luhan. Seolah tidak mau luhan menjalar di seluruh tubuh kedua insan menarik luhan lebih dekat lagi setelah ciuman menatap sehun. Menatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Keadan ruangan saat ini remang. Hanya da cahaya temaram yang muncul dari tv yang sengaja dinyalakan. Erangan-erangan kembali muncul. Ada jutaan hal yang ingin sehun katakan. Namun tak ada satu pun yang berhasil lolos dari bibrnya.

Sehun peduli terhadap luhan begitu dalam. Dia ingin mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" tapi itu kedengarannya idiot sekali.

"kau tau lu,sepertinya tuhan sudah mempunyai rencananya sendiri" akhirnya sehun buka suara.

Luhan yang berada disamping sehun menatap mata lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"maksudmu?"

"kau percaya takdir?"

"ya,tentu aku percaya"

"sepertinya tuhan sudah mengatur takdir untuk kita berdua"

Sehun menatap luhan dalam. Walaupun wajah luhan sedikit berantakan akibat kegiatan tadi. Tetapi tetap saja indah dimata sehun.

"semoga" jawab luhan tersenyum penuh arti.

"coba ceritakan tentang kisah cintamu lu?" Tanya sehun

"tidak ada yang menarik" luhan memandang kosong langit-langit

"aku pernah bertunangan,tetapi dia meninggal saat menjalankan tugas di medan perang" luhan berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tidak bergetar

"oh,maafkan aku lu. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Dan aku turut berduka cita" sehun menyesal dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"tak apa,lalu bagaimana denganmu?

"sama sepertimu,tak ada yang menarik. Terakhir kali aku menjalin hubungan 1 tahun yang lalu" jawab sehun malas

"lalu? Kenapa kau bisa putus?" Tanya luhan lagi

Sehun memandang luhan

"ops maaf,aku terlalu ingin tau sepertinya" luhan menyesal dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"dia tidak suka dengan jam kerjaku,dan sifatku yang tergantung mood"

Sehun menutup matanya. Luhan memandang sehun. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Luhan mencium bibir sehun

Kemudian kembali terdengar erangan-erangan nikmat dari dua pasang anak manusia itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang berjubah tengah memandang jijik kedua orang yang tengah bercumbu itu.

"cih,ternyata Ioin dan igrainia sudah bertemu. Sepertinya tak lama lagi perang akan terjadi….."

**TBC…..**

**Hua aku sibuk banget belakangan ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya kependekan-,-**

**Mian mian mian :D **

**Review nya kembali author tunggu, dan juga makasih yang udah mau baca*bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**-Love you-**

**Genre : Fantasi, romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO official couple**

**Summary : Mengapa tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita kembali? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta abadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan.-Oh sehun**

**Warning : TYPO(s),BOYXBOY,alur kecepetan,dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi aku balik lagi :D, seneng banget bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini. Awalnya gak nyangka aja rupanya banyak yang suka. Padahal aku kira gak ada sama sekali.**

**Sekali lagi gomawo yang udah mau baca*bow***

**.**

**.**

**Sehun menutup matanya. Luhan memandang sehun. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Luhan mencium bibir sehun**

**Kemudian kembali terdengar erangan-erangan nikmat dari dua pasang anak manusia itu.**

**Tanpa mereka sadari seorang berjubah tengah memandang jijik kedua orang yang tengah bercumbu itu.**

"**cih,ternyata Ioin dan igrainia sudah bertemu. Sepertinya tak lama lagi perang akan terjadi….."**

**-oOo**

Tidak lebih dari seminggu sejak luhan mengenal sehun. Luhan dan sehun sudah terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan beberapa dari teman mereka mengira bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran. Baik luhan maupun sehun hanya menanggapi ucapan teman-teman mereka dengan tersenyum. Luhan dan sehun tidak peduli dengan pacaran atau tidak,setidaknya mereka saling mencintai. Toh walaupun mereka berpacaran akan sama saja.

Malam sudah turun,dan bulan tampak tinggi di langit sana. Bulan masih berwarna merah darah.

Suatu perasaan yang aneh yang hinggap di hati luhan. Dia tidak tau apa perasaan itu. Luhan ingin bergegas sampai kerumahnya. Dia seharusnya sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Persetan dengan pekerjaan. Sehingga dia baru pulang saat malam tiba.

Sambil menyetir luhan memandang langit. Suram itulah pikirnya. Dengan sigap luhan langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya itu.

Saat sampai dirumah,Luhan dapat melihat mobil berwarna merah sudah terparkir dengan rapi di halaman rumahnya itu.

"**mobil baekhyun?" pikirnya**

Luhan bergegas membuka pintu. Luhan dapat melihat tubuh mungil baekhyun sedang menonton tv dengan seriusnya

"hai orang sibuk" sapa baekhyun

Luhan hanya membutar bola matanya jengkel. Baru saja dia mau menyapa baekhyun tetapi dia sudah disapa duluan.

"hai,sedang apa kau dirumahku?tidak mungkin kan kau ke sini hanya untuk menonton tv saja?" Tanya luhan

"kau duduklah dulu" baekhyun masih menatap serius tv didepannya itu.

"baiklah" luhan pun mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah baekhyun

"jadi ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"santailah dulu,hyung" jawab baekhyun

"ayolah baekki,kau tau aku tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi" Luhan menatap baekhyun kesal

"cih sudah kubilang santai dulu,kau jangan marah-marah seperti itu dan lagi sepertinya setelah kuberitahu nanti kau pasti akan sangat berterima kasih padaku" baekhyun tersenyum evil

"memangnya apa sih?cepat katakan aku jadi penasaran"

**TAADAA**

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan 2 lembar tiket ke depan muka Luhan. Luhan yang kaget hanya menatap dengan mulut terbuka.

"kau tau hyung,aku dapat 2 tiket liburan gratis,tapi sayangnya chanyeol tidak bisa pergi jadi kuserahkan saja tiket ini padamu. Kau mau kan?" baekhyun berkata

"OMO! Ka-kau serius baekki? Tanya luhan tidak percaya

"tentu saja aku serius hyung!"

"gomawoo,akhirnya aku bisa liburan juga" jawab luhan senang. Dia pun langsung memeluk baekhyun

"Ne,sama-sama hyung"

"oh iya,ini kan ada tiket 2. Lalu aku pergi dengan siapa ya?" luhan terlihat berpikir

"ajaklah sehun hyung" saran baekhyun

"sehun sibuk belakangan ini,mana mungkin dia punya waktu" jawab luhan sedih

"kau kan belum mencobanya,telpon lah dia sekarang hyung"

"baiklah"

Luhan pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya.

Menyentuh angka 1 pada layar touchscreen itu.

"**ada apa lu?"**

"aku menggangu tidak?"

"**tidak,memangnya ada apa?dan kenapa kau belum tidur eum?" **

"begini baekki memberiku 2 tiket liburan,tapi aku bingung mau mengajak siapa. Kau bisa ikut tidak?dan Aku baru pulang kerja hunnie. Tidak mungkin aku langsung tidur kau tau kan kebiasaan ku saat pulang kerja" jawab luhan panjang.

"**Hmm kapan perginya lu? Sepertinya untuk 1 minggu kedepan aku free. Ne aku tau sekali haha"**

"Besok kita pergi,kau bisa kan?"

"**tentu,sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Selamat malam Lu. Saranghae"**

"Nado,tidur yang nyenyak ne."

**PIIP**

Sambungan pun terputus.

"bagaimana?" Tanya baekhyun

"tentu saja tidak ditolak haha, oh ya baekki sekarang sudah jam 1 malam. Sebaiknya kau menginap saja disini"

"baiklah,kajja tidur hyung"

Akhirnya ke dua namja itu pun menaiki tangga dan langsung menuju kamar Luhan untuk segera beristirahat.

**-oOo-**

Luhan terbangun karena mimpinya. Mimpi yang membuat dia sangat ketakutan. Keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia takut sangat takut akan mimpi yang barusan dia alami. Mimpi yang berkesan sangat nyata itu.

Di dalam mimpinya Luhan bertemu dengan seorang yang memakai jubah. Orang itu membawa luhan ke tempat yang sangat mengerikan. Bulan yang berwarna merah darah. Langit yang hitam pekat. Luhan dapat merasakan hawa dingin dari orang yang membawanya itu.

Dan luhan terkejut saat mendapati sehun tengah bertarung dengan pedang perak. Sehun bertarung melawan sekumpulan manusia yang memakai jubah,hampir sama dengan orang yang membawanya tersebut.

Saat luhan hendak memanggil sehun. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Dia bingung. Luhan hanya diam di tempat memandangi sosok sehun yang tengah bertarung. Dia sangat takut jika sehun terluka atau yang lebih buruknya jika sehun mati.

Sehun melemah dia jatuh tertunduk. Dengan pedang sebagai tumpuannya. Luhan yang amat takut langsung berlari menghampiri sehun. Memeluk namja itu. Namun tubuh luhan tersentak saat ada seseorang yang menarik paksa rambutnya itu. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati seorang berjubah sendang menjenggut rambutnya.

"**kau milikku" ucap seorang yang berjubah itu**

Saat dia mengucapkan kata tadi luhan langsung terbangun.

**LUHAN POV**

Aku bermimpi lagi. Memang sejak sehun datang dalam kehidupanku aku pasti selalu bermimpi dia terbunuh. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan mimpi itu. Kuharap hanya mimpi belaka.

Kulirik kesamping ternyata baekhyun masih tertidur. Segera aku merebahkan diriku ke kasur yang nyaman ini. Menatap langit-langit. Entahlah sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur kembali.

**Kringg**

Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping , tepatnya ke meja kecil disampingku. Ku ambil handphone dan kulihat ada 1 pesan masuk. Segera ku buka pesan itu.

**From : Hunnie **

**Kau tidak bisa tidur ya?** **(┌'****'┐)**

Ah rupanya sehun yang sms. Kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku tidak bisa tidur ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia memata-mataiku? Ah tidak mungkin. Luhan kau ini pabbo sekali mana mungkin sehun memata-mataimu seperti sehun tidak punya pekerjaan saja.

Dengan cepat aku membalas sms dari sehun tadi.

**To: Hunnie **

**Ne^^ , bagaimana kau bisa tau? Apa kau memata-mataiku eum? **

Ku tunggu balasan darinya. Sungguh dengan mendapat sms dari sehun saja sudah membuat ku jadi gila seperti ini.

**Kringg**

Ada balasan , segera kubuka.

**From : Hunnie **

**Tentu aku tau, aku memang memata-mataimu kkk**

Mwo,benarkah dia memata-mataiku? Aish anak ini.

**To: Hunnie **

**Benarkah? Kau pasti bohong! Jujurlah **

**Kringg**

Cepat sekali dia membalasnya.

**From: Hunnie **

**Kau tau lu,aku memasang cctv dikamarmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya tapi kau memaksa. Yasudah aku kasih tau. Dan cepatlah kembali tidur,bukankah besok kita akan bulan madu?kkk**

MWO?! Bulan madu? Yang benar saja huh dasar namja mesum.

**To : Hunnie **

**Baiklah. Kau juga hunnie. Selamat malam~^^ aku mencintaimu**

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah luhan membalas sms dari sehun itu. Dia kembali tidur. Dia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

Hingga pagi menjelang.

"Luhan hyung,bangun!"

Baekhyun berusaha membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya itu.

"Ne aku bangun" jawab luhan dengan suara yang serak.

"baguslah,kau cepat sana mandi. Akan kubuatkan sarapan. Dah oh ya kau tidak siap-siap? Bukankah kalian hari ini akan berangkat liburan?"

"ASTAGA AKU LUPA,BYUN BAEKHYUN BODOH KENAPA KAU BARU MEMBANGUNKANKU EOH?!" luhan pun dengan sigap mengambil koper di dalam lemari dan memasukan beberapa baju dan juga celana secara acak.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"dasar kau ini hyung,untung sehun sudah kusuruh menuggu dibawah,kalau tidak dia pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkahmu ini"

Luhan melotot ke arah baekhyun.

"apa kau bilang?sehun sudah ada disini? Astaga mati aku"

Luhan langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah luhan mandi. Dia segera turun kebawah untuk segera sarapan. Dia dapat melihat sehun dan baekhyun sedang mengobrol ringan sambil sesekali menyuap makanan.

"selamat pagi" sapa luhan

Sehun dan baekhyun pun sontak menoleh.

"selamat pagi juga,kemarilah lu" tawar sehun

Luhan pun langsung berjalan ke arah baekhyun dan sehun. Mendudukan diri tepat di sebebelah sehun.

"kau sudah lama disini hunnie?"

"tidak,aku baru datang lu"

Luhan hanya menanggapi ucapan sehun barusan dengan anggukan.

"oh ya lu kita mau liburan kemana?" Tanya sehun sambil mengoles selai pada rotinya

"kemana ya? Aku juga tidak tau hunnie. Hehe"

"kau akan ke italia bodoh" jawab baekhyun sambil menatap luhan kesal

"yak! Apa-apaan kau ini. Ingat aku lebih tua darimu. Seenaknya saja kau bilang aku bodoh"

"habisnya kau tidak tau mau liburan kemana. Sudah jelas di tiket ada tulisan italianya"

"sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar terus,cepat habiskan makanannya" ucap sehun

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara lagi.

**SKIP **

Luhan tampak sibuk memasukan beberapa koper kedalam mobil sehun. Dia kembali mengecek apakah semua barang yang dia perlukan sudah dibawa semua atau ada yang tertinggal.

"Luhan hyung,kau disana hanya beberapa hari saja kenapa kopermu itu banyak sekali?" baekhyun berkata dengan nada jengkelnya.

"aku hanya membawa 3 koper kau bilang banyak? Itu sedikit sekali baekki aku juga sudah meninggalkan beberapa barang yang seharusnya kubawa" elak Luhan

"kau lihat sehun dong hyung,dia hanya membawa 1 ransel saja" baekhyun pun menunjuk tas ransel berwarna hitam milik sehun itu.

"aku ya aku baekki,sudahlah jangan membuat ku badmood"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Melihat tingkah luhan yang seperti itu kadang membuat dia naik darah. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah terhadap hyung kesayangannya itu.

Tak lama sehun pun keluar dari dalam rumah luhan. Mengunci pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan luhan itu.

"apa semua keperluanmu sudah kau bawa lu?" Tanya sehun

"sudah semua hunnie,kajja kita berangkat" ucap luhan bersemangat.

Luhan pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil sehun itu. Sebelum sehun hendak menyusul luhan. Baekhyun membisikan sesuatu ke sehun.

"**anggaplah seperti bulan madu kkk"**

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan baekhyun tersebut. Setelah sehun memasuki mobil. Baekhyun melambai. Dan berkata.

"selamat menikmati liburan kalian berdua"

Tak lama mobil sehun pun meninggalkan rumah luhan.

Baekhyun pun langsung memasuki mobilnya. Berniat untuk pulang.

**-oOo-**

**Italia.**

Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya sampai di Negara yang terkenal dengan menara pisanya tersebut. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang akhirnya mereka sampai juga.

"sehunnie,sehabis kita beristirahat sebentar bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja jalan-jalan?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir. Dia mau saja tapi dia takut kalau luhan akan kelelahan. Terlebih lagi saat tadi dipesawat luhan mengeluh pusing.

"ayolah sehunnie,please" Luhan terlihat memohon. Tak lupa jurus andalannya pun ikut dia keluarkan.

"baiklah,tapi kau harus janji kita hanya akan ke 1 tempat saja,habis itu kita kembali ke hotel bagaimana?" tawar sehun

"yeay gomawo" luhan langsung memeluk sehun.

"janji?" Tanya sehun

Sehun pun mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah luhan.

"janji" jemari kelingking sehun dan luhan pun bertautan.

**-oOo-**

Setelah mereka sampai dihotel dan mengisi perut sebentar. Luhan dan sehun pun memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Menikmati setiap inci kota yang indah tersebut.

"kita akan kemana lu?" Tanya sehun.

Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan menikmati udara segar di musim dingin ini.

"mmm bagaimana kalau kita ke venesia saja?" jawab luhan sambil melihat beberapa brosur travel Venesia.

"baiklah,sepertinya kita harus cepat kepelabuhan" ajak sehun

Karena untuk mencapai Venisia, mereka harus menggunakan transportasi darat untuk mencapai pelabuhan Spinea. Kemudian, akan transit menggunakan kapal motor kecil hingga ke pelabuhan Venesia. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh karena memakan waktu sekitar 10 jam lebih dari awal kedatangannya di Le Creusot, namun mereka tetap terhibur.

Sekitar 10 jam kemudian, barulah mereka sampai di pelabuhan Spinea. Pelabuhan ini satu-satunya pelabuhan yang dapat menghubungkan dari Italia ke kota Venesia yang terpisah. Terlihat beberapa turis seperti mereka yang berlalu-lalang.

"akhirnya sampai juga" ucap luhan sambil berjalan meninggalkan pelabuhan.

"kau lelah tidak lu? Kalau kau lelah sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu" sehun berjalan di samping luhan sambil sesekali mentap luhan cemas.

"tidak hunnie,ayolah kau ini. Aku tidak lelah kok" luhan tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak kelelahan.

Sehun masih menatap luhan dengan pandangan khawatir.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandegan tangan menuju pusat kota venesia.

"sehunnie,aku ingin naik gondola itu" luhan merajuk manja

"kau ingin eum? Baiklah"

Sehun menyewa gondola tersebut. 5 euro harga yang ditawarkan untuk para turis.

Luhan tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata kagum dalam setiap perjalanan mereka.

Sehun tidak akan lupa untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut. Dia hampir setiap saat memotret ekspresi luhan saat dirinya kagum akan sesuatu.

"sehunnie,bagaimana kalau kita berfoto berdua?" tawar luhan

Dia baru ingat bahwa selama ini dia dan sehun belum pernah berfoto sama sekali.

Sehun yang sedang asik melihat beberapa foto luhan pun langsung menoleh.

"baiklah,kemarilah lu"

Mereka berdua pun asik berfoto. Luhan dan sehun terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini. Melihat sehun tertawa lepas juga kadang membuat Luhan seperti Dejavu tapi luhan sama sekali tak ambil pusing tentang itu.

30 menit perjalanan mengitari kota venesia. Membuat Perut luhan keroncongan. Dia kembali merajuk pada sehun untuk mengisi perut dahulu sebelum kembali ke hotel.

**LUHAN POV**

perutku sungguh tidak bisa di ajak kompromi sekali. Padahalkan aku masih ingin berfoto-foto dengan sehun tetapi yang ada malah perutku yang berbunyi minta diisi. Akhirnya aku meminta sehun untuk makan dahulu sebelum kembali ke hotel.

"wah makanan ini sangat enak sekali hunnie,kau harus mencobanya. Buka mulutmu aaaa"

Saat ini aku dan sehun tengah makan malam di restoran dekat kanal.

"aaa" sehun pun membuka mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan dan menelannya.

"bagaimana?" Tanyaku

"seperti katamu,enak ditambah lagi kau yang menyuapi jadi terasa sangatt enak"

Sehun tau sekali bagaimana membuat pipi ku merah.

"Aish kau ini,sudah cepat dimakan nanti keburu dingin"

"hahaha kau lucu sekali xi Luhan" sehun tertawa sangat puas karena telah berhasil menggoda ku.

Aku yang melihat sehun tertawa hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saja. Kesal dan juga malu itulah perasaan ku saat ini.

**AUTHOR POV **

Setelah acara makan malam selesai. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Sehun yang tak tega melihat luhan yang sepertinya akan terkena flu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa kapal feri untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke pusat kota italia.

Luhan pun tertidur di bahu bidang sehun. Tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Didalam kapal sehun dapat melihat laut biru yang sangat luas. Dan kemudian pandangannya beralih ke langit. Sehun mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa bulan masih berwara merah darah? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya saat ini. firasatnya kembali tidak enak.

"**ku mohon,biarkan lah aku bersama luhan setidaknya untuk sekarang ini" batin sehun**

**TBC…**

**KYAA akhirnya aku kembali lagi kkk. **

**Dimohon reviewnya ya readers :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**-TOGETHER-**

**Genre : Fantasi, romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO official couple**

**Summary : Mengapa tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita kembali? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta abadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan.-Oh sehun**

**Warning : TYPO(s),BOYXBOY,alur kecepetan,dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**ku mohon,biarkan lah aku bersama luhan setidaknya untuk sekarang ini" batin sehun**

**-OoO-**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari venesia ke Italia. Akhirnya sehun dan luhan pun sampai di hotel. Sehun yang tak tega membangunkan luhan akhirnya berinisiatif menggendong luhan hingga sampai di kamar yang mereka tempati.

**SEHUN POV**

Baru hari pertama aku dan luhan liburan. Rasanya aku sangat bahagia. Walaupun aku tipe orang yang tak suka banyak bicara. Tapi jika itu menyangkut luhan aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat cerewet. Dan saat ini aku sungguh bahagia tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara untuk mengekspresikannya.

Kupandangi wajah damai luhan saat tertidur. Dia bagaikan bayi yang masih sangat polos dan murni. Ku keluarkan handphone dari saku jaketku bermaksud untuk memotret luhan saat sedang tertidur.

Ah betapa indah wajahnya itu. Segera ku duduk disamping luhan. Membelai surai pirang itu dengan lembut, mengelus pipinya yang sangat halus. Sungguh ciptaan tuhan yang indah.

Aku segera membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk ini. sungguh lelah sekali berjalan seharian walau yeah,kalau ada luhan pasti aku tidak terlalu lelah.

Kututup mataku. Berharap agar bisa tidur dan bermimpi tentang luhan. Tetapi kemudian aku kembali membuka mataku. Aku tadi merasakan seperti ada seseorang di sudut ruangan sana. Ayolah sehun beristirahatlah kau ini sudah lelah sekali. Perintah badanku. Aku pun kembali memejamkan mataku.

**-oOo-**

Pagi yang cerah, udara yang segar bersama suasana yang tak terlalu bising, sinarnya terasa menyentuh di kulit sangat hangat , sehangat kopi susu yang menemani, seakan enggan menjauh dariku yang terduduk di kursi dan memandangi sosok luhan yang tengah tertidur. Ku perhatikan dirinya yang tengah terlelap padahal ini sudah pagi,sebegitu kelelahnya kah dia sampai belum ada niatan untuk bangun.

"eughh"

Kulihat luhan menggeliat sepertinya akan bangun sebentar lagi.

Terus saja kuperhatikan dirinya,hey lihatlah betapa lucunya dia saat mengucek kedua matanya tersebut.

"Hoam,kau sudah bangun hunnie?"

"Ne" jawabku singkat

"mm begitu,ah sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Hah kenapa dia cepat sekali menghilang. Aku kan masih ingin melihat wajahnya itu.

**SEHUN POV END**

Tidak lama setelah luhan mandi, sehun dan luhan memutuskan untuk makan pagi disebuah restoran dekat hotel. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil sesekali bercanda.

"hunnie,bagaimana kalau kita pergi berjalan-jalan kembali sehabis kita sarapan?" tawar luhan sambil bergelayut manja di lengan sehun

"kau ingin kemana lagi eum?"

"aku ingin ke san marco,kau tau aku sudah menginginkannya sejak dulu"

"baiklah,tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menghabiskan sarapanmu"

"Ne,aku berjanji"

Setelah sampai di restoran khas Italia itu mereka pun memesan makanan.

"aku ingin Spaghetti mix Lasagna,dan oh ya bisakah kau tambahkan keju?"

"Xi luhan!"

"Wae?" jawab luhan dengan tampang innocent nya.

"kau tidak boleh bertindak bodoh seperti itu,meminta menambahkan keju pada makananmu. Terimalah yang sudah ada di menu."

"tapikan kita yang membayar hunnie"

"tetap saja tidak boleh,jangan di ulangi lagi ne?"

"Ne"

Luhan sangat jengkel dengan sehun sekarang. Padahal dia sangat menyukai keju. Apalagi keju khas italia yang wanginya saja sudah sangat menggoda.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang.

"1 Spaghetti mix Lasagna dan 1 Sarde in carpione" seru pelayan restoran tersebut sambil meletakkan piring yang berisi makanan tersebut.

"dan jika ada perlu panggil aku saja tuan,selamat menikmati"

"Ah ya thank you" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mereka pun menikmati makanan masing-masing.

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan oleh luhan menoleh. Mendapati luhan yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"ada apa lu?"

"makananmu,apa enak?"

"tentu saja enak,kau mau mencobanya?"

"mm tapi itu makanan apa hunnie?" Tanya luhan sambil menunjuk makanan sehun yang sudah habis setengahnya.

"ah ini ikan sarden dengan saus bawang, anggur sultana, manisan buah, kacang cemara dan cuka. Rasanya sangat enak kau mau?" tawar sehun

Luhan hanya mengganggukan kepalanya

"baiklah buka mulutmu lu,aaaa"

"aaaaa" luhan menurut membuka mulutnya dan merasakan makanan barusan. Rasanya sungguh enak pikirnya.

"bagaimana?enak kan?" Tanya sehun

"Mmm" luhan masih sibuk mengunyah

"wah rasanya sangat-sangat enak hunnie. Selera mu memang the best" lanjut luhan sambil mengangkat 2 buah jempolnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi waktu italia. Langit tampak cerah. Walaupun sekarang memasuki musim dingin. Satu setengah kilometer dari stasiun kereta api, terdapat Piazzetta San Marco. Letaknya di antara Dermaga San Marco, dan Piazza San Marco. Di sepanjang perjalanan juga terdapat banyak sekali gerja tua yang berdiri kokoh.

Luhan terus saja menggangdeng sehun. Dia sangat bersemangat hari ini. sedangkan yang di gandeng tak henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum, walaupun hari ini suhu mencapai -5 tetapi tidak terlalu membuat dia kedinginan.

"kyaa~ akhirnya kita sampai hunnie. Lihatlah banyak burung merpati di lapangan sana" luhan berteriak histeris sesekali dia meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Pasalnya tempat ini adalah idaman dia sejak dulu.

"sebaiknya kita harus cepat kesana lu,kuyakin sebentar lagi para turis akan banyak yang berdatangan"

"baiklah,ayo hunnie cepat"

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah luhan yang terlalu bersemangat. Luhan menarik kecil lengan sehun. Sehun hanya diam saja sambil mengikuti luhan.

**Lapangan San Marco**

Lapangan ini sangat luas. Di sini terdapat gereja San Marco yang terkenal dengan mozaik kacanya yang indah. Juga terdapat bangunan tua megah, bekas istana penguasa Venezia zaman dulu.

Luhan tak pernah berpikir akan kesini bersama orang yang dia cintai. Dia bisa kesini saja sudah bersyukur apalagi dia bisa kesini dengan seorang oh sehun. Sungguh tuhan sangatlah baik padanya.

"sehunnie,lihatlah burung merpatinya banyak sekali" ucap luhan sambil terus berlari-lari kecil mengejar burung merpati hitam itu.

Sehun yang sedang memotret luhan pun menghampirinya.

"hey,jangan berlarian seperti itu. Kalau kau jatuh bagimana?" Tanya sehun sambil memeluk luhan dari belakang.

Pipi luhan merona kembali.

"ta-tapi kan aku berlarinya tidak kencang" ucap luhan sangat pelan

"haha,kau ini lu tidak bisa di ajak bercanda,mana mungkin aku sejahat itu melarangmu untuk tidak berlari eoh?"

"ya! Oh sehun mati kau berani-beraninya kau mengerjaiku" teriak luhan dengan suara cemprengnya

Sehun yang menyadari bahwa luhan sedang marah pun berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sebisa mungkin. Dia terus berlari. tidak disangka luhan juga mengejarnya. Jadilah mereka bermain kejar-kejaran ditemani dengan ratusan burung merpati.

"hosh hosh lu sudahlah berhenti main kejar-kejarannya aku capek"

Jujur saja bermain kejar-kejaran dengan luhan itu sangat melelahkan.

"siapa suruh kau berlari terus huh" ucap luhan dengan nafas tersengal

"baiklah aku tidak akan lari lagi,oke"

"baiklah,oh ya hunnie aku ingin berfoto dengan merpati itu"

"yasudah biar aku yang memfotomu"

"tapi bagaimana caranya agar bisa berfoto dengan merpati-merpati itu? Mereka saja tidak menghampiriku huh"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tak lama ide di otaknya pun muncul.

"rentangkanlah kedua tanganmu lebar-lebar lu,dan kau jangan bergerak. Kau tau orang-orangan sawah tidak?"

"begini? Ne aku tau apa aku harus seperti itu?" Tanya luhan bertubi-tubi

"Yep,kau sungguh pintah xi luhan"

Akhirnya luhan pun mengikuti saran sehun tadi. Menjadi orang-orangan sawah. Dan benar apa kata sehun tak lama beberapa burung mendatangi luhan,ada yang hinggap di topi yang dia kenakan. Di telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya semakin banyak. Tidak tahan akan sensasi geli itu luhan menyuruh sehun untuk cepat memfotonya.

"hun hunnie cepat kau foto aku! Sungguh geli sekali" perintah luhan

Sehun pun dengan serius memfoto luhan yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyum bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah luhan. Setelah selesai memfoto luhan. Sehun langsung mengankat jempolnya. Tanda bahwa dia sudah selesai memfoto.

Tidak lama luhan menghampiri sehun.

"bagaimana,bagus tidak?"

"bagus tentu saja"

Mereka pun kembali menikmati setiap detik dengan bermain burung merpati dan sesekali mereka mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan berfoto berdua.

Tak terasa saat ini matahari sudah tinggi dilangit. Sehun melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 12 siang ternyata.

"Lu,kemarilah" panggil sehun kepada luhan yang tengah asik duduk bersila dengan ditemani burung merpati itu.

Luhan berlari kecil kearah sehun.

"ada apa?"

"kau tidak lapar atau haus?"

"tidak,tapi aku ingin ice cream yang disana hunnie" jawab luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai dekat gereja tua tersebut.

"oke,ayo kita kesana"

**-oOo-**

Sesampainya mereka di kedai ice cream tersebut. Sehun dan luhan pun langsung memesan.

"selamat datang,anda ingin pesan apa?" sapa pelayan kedai tersebut dengan ramah.

"aku pesan The Venezia Ice Cream Parlour,kalau kau sehunnie?" Tanya luhan

"samakan saja"

"baiklah aku pesan 2 The Venezia Ice Cream Parlour" jawab luhan dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih.

"baiklah,tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tidak menunggu lama,pelayan itupun kembali sambil membawa 2 cup ice cream.

"ini pesanannya"

"terimakasih"

Mereka pun langsung mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk sekedar menikmati ice cream khas ini.

"lu,kalau makan ice cream itu pelan-pelan. Lihatlah bibirmu ini"

Unutung saja sehun sudah bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencium luhan sekarang ini. lihatah tingkah luhan yang seperti anak-anak memakan ice cream dengan tidak sabaran sehingga sisa-sisa ice cream tadi menempel disekitar bibir luhan yang berwarna merah.

"ah,maafkan aku. Habisnya ice cream ini sungguh enak"

Tangan sehun masih saja bergerak-gerak untuk membersihkan mulut luhan yang penuh dengan sisa-sisa ice cream.

"nah sekarang kan sudah bersih"

"gomawo hun"

Tak terasa sore menjelang. Udara semakin dingin. Tapi luhan yang keras kepala itu masih ingin mengunjungi 1 tempat lagi. Dan sehun dengan terpaksa harus mengikuti keinginan orang yang paling dia cintai ini.

"jadi kita akan kemana setelah ini xi luhan?"

"kita akan ke The Bridge of Sighs" jawab luhan lantang.

"MWO?" sehun berteriak cukup kencang.

"yak oh sehun ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau kaget eoh?"

"…"

Sedangkan sehun hanya diam saja.

**SEHUN POV**

Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? luhan mengajak ku ke The bright of sighs. Apa luhan ingin minta dicium disana. Well- dahulu juga aku dan igrainia pernah berciuman disana. Dan terbukti cinta ku bisa abadi.

Baiklah jika itu mau mu Xi luhan. Akan ku buat kau ketagihan dengan ciumanku. Ah membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum tidak karuan.

"ya oh sehun! Apa kau mendengarku?"

"helloo"

Aigo suara cempreng luhan menyadarkan aku dari lamunan nakalku.

"ne,aku mendengarmu,sangat mendengarmu lu"

"jadi jelaskan padaku,kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanyanya mengintimindasi

"ani,aku hanya kaget saja kau mau kesana" jawabku dengan cengiran yang sudah jelas bukan bukan gayaku.

"kau aneh sekali,lihatlah hahaha" sungguh luhan ku ini kadang bertingkah menggemaskan kadang juga bisa membuatku jengkel setengah mati.

"sudahlah lupakan" jawabku

Sekarang kami tengah menaiki gondola. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai ke The Bridge of Sighs. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum,saat ini aku sedang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak . tapi sialnya suara cempreng luhan berhasil membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih sampainya" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya dia kesal.

"sabarlah lu,kau ini lihatlah kebelakang gondola ini dijalankan dengan tenaga manusia."

"tapikan aku ingin segera sampai disana hunnie"

"benarkah? Berarti kau ingin cepat aku cium ya?" ops sehun bodoh bagaimana bisa kau kelepasan seperti itu.

"mak-maksudmu? Tanyanya dengan tampang tak mengerti.

"apa kau tidak tau dengan mitosnya lu?tanyaku was-was

Mana mungkin dia tidak tau,astaga bagaimana ini jika memang dia tidak tau.

"mitos apa,aku tidak tau sungguh"

Ya tuhan apa salahku sih,lalu kenapa luhan mau mengajakku ke The Bridge of Sighs jika memang dia tidak mengetahui mitosnya?

Aku terus saja bertanya dalam hati. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku memberitahunya.

"Menurut mitos yang beredar di masyarakat Italia,jika kita berciuman dengan kekasih kita di gondola, di bawah jembatan ini saat matahari terbenam. Lantas cinta kita berdua akan abadi selamanya."

Luhan hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Tidak lama pipinya bersemu merah.

Ku yakin dia baru mengerti kalimat yang ku ucapkan barusan.

"berarti kita harus berciuman begitu?" tanyanya malu-malu

"begitulah" jawabku dengan muka yang sengaja kupasang datar.

"hey lihatlah lu sepertinya kita akan sampai" seru ku kembali

Aku menengadah melihat jembatan ini. walaupun terlihat masih kokoh tetapi jika di lihat dengan teliti sudah banyak lumut yang menempel di sana-sini. Berbeda sekali waktu aku berkunjung bersama dengan igrainia.

Tak selang beberapa lama gondola yang kami naiki berhenti tepat di bawah jembatan ini. setelah menyusuri sungai dan berhenti sejenak tepat di bawah jembatan ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

"waaah,sehunnie lihatlah indah sekali"

Astaga lu tutup mulutmu,bagaimana kalau nanti serangga masuk.

"hey,tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu lu"

"kau ini menyebalkan sekali,aku kan kagum melihat jembatan ini. kau malah mencibir seperti itu"

Sungguh bahagia sekali aku melihat luhan kesal seperti itu. Aku jahat bukan,yeah tapi begitulah aku.

"kkkk"

Aku hanya terkikik pelan

"kau! Menertawakan ku ya?"

Sepertinya luhan kembali marah.

"haha,ani ani lu"

Sungguh aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa ku. Lihatlah wajahnya yang merah padam akibat menahan amarah.

**SEHUN POV END**

Luhan terlihat sangat kesal sekarang ini. dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya untuk sedikit melampiaskan kekesalan pada namja di depannya ini yang sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya menertawakan dirinya.

"oh sehun! Berhentilah tertawa"

"mphhhh hahaha"

Luhan semakin kesal,akhirnya dia segera mendekati sehun,tetapi naas dia tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya,dan akhirnya Luhan pun jatuh tepat ke arah jatuh dengan tidak elit dan yang membuat dia shock setengah mati adakah bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir sehun.

Sehun awalnya juga kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi,sungguh kejadiannya berlalu sangat cepat. Dan sekarang mereka masih betah pada posisi masing-masing. Sehun yang tengah duduk manis dan luhan yang tengah menahan dirinya dengan tangan disamping sehun,tak lupa bibir mereka yang masih bersentuhan.

Bahkan mereka lupa bahwa ada seorang lagi,bukan hanya dirinya saja tetapi seorang yang menarik gondola yang mereka naiki.

Tersadar akan kejadian barusan,luhan segera bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Sehun menyeringai.

"kau tau lu,walaupun kejadian tadi sungguh sangat mendadak. Tetapi sepertinya cinta kita akan abadi" tutur sehun sambil memandang luhan.

Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk menyesali tingkah bodohnya barusan,kembali menatap sehun.

"ku-kuharap begitu" luhan tersenyum dengan sangat tulus.

"daan kau tau lu bibirmu sangatlah manis,dan kau pakai lipgloss rasa vanilla eoh?"

"i-iya,kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"ani,aku suka"

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menyusuri setiap lekuk sungai di kota venesia.

**LUHAN POV**

Tuhan,terima kasih karena kau telah mengirim sehun untukku. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia. Sejujurnya aku belum pernah sebahagia ini. mungkin ini balasan dari tuhan atas doa-doaku setiap malam. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang. Kedua orang tua ku meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Mungkin mereka tidak begitu menginginkanku.

Ah kenapa aku jadi membahas kedua orangtuaku. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba otakku ini kembali memutar kejadian barusaan saat aku dengan tidak sengaja mencium sehun. Aigo itu kan ciuman pertamaku. Tetapi sungguh aku tidak menyesal jika yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku adalah sehun.

"lu,kemarilah nanti kau kedinginan"

Sehun mengajakku untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya. Hari ini sungguh aku puas sekali bisa berjalan bersama sehun.

"baiklah hunnie" jawabku

Aku segera menduduki diriku tepat disebelah sehun. Sungguh hangat sekali. Dia langsung memegang telapak tanganku. Dan memasukannya ke saku jaketnya.

Aku terus saja memandangi sekitar,pandanganku terhenti saat melihat orang yang sangat aku kenal tengah menaiki gondola. aku kembali menajamkan penglihatanku, ya tuhan apa itu…

"kris"

"ne?kau bilang apa lu?"

"itu,sehun lihatlah itu bukannya kris?"

Aku menunjuk seorang pria berambut blonde. Tengah menaiki gondola juga. Sehun sepertinya sangat kaget sama sepertiku.

"tidak mungkin itu kris lu,bukannya kris sudah meninggal?"

**KRIINGG **

Siapa sih yang menelpon ku disaat seperti ini. segera kubuka ponselku dan kulihat nama Xiumin di layar.

"yeoboseyo"

"**Luhan! Ini gawat sekali" **

"memangnya ada apa?"

"**MAYAT KRIS MENGHILANG"**

JDERR

Bagaikan tersambar petir. Aku sungguh sangat kaget hampir saja aku menjatuhkan ponselku ini. jika memang mayat kris menghilang lalu yang tadi aku lihat..

**PIIP**

Langsung saja kumatikan ponselku,aku memandang sehun. Sepertinya sehun penasaran sekali dengan pembicaraan ku dengan xiumin, segera saja kuceritakan semuanya. Sungguh sehun pun sangat kaget mendengar ceritaku barusan.

"sepertinya kita harus mengikuti kris,lu" sehun memberi saran

TBC..

Akhirnya chap ini kelar juga XD

Ini chap teromantis yang pernah author buat. Sungguh beruntungnya jika jadi seorang luhan.

Sekali lagi aku menampung semua reviewnya dari para readers.

Gomawo yang udah mau baca *bow*

Dan oh ya

THANKS TO :: FARSYA F.

Yang udah ngasih ide tentang kris. Kkk


	6. Chapter 6

**-YOU'RE MINE-**

**Genre : Fantasi, romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO official couple**

**Summary : Mengapa tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita kembali? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta abadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan.-Oh sehun**

**Warning : TYPO(s),BOYXBOY,alur kecepetan,dll.**

**.**

**.**

"**sepertinya kita harus mengikuti kris,lu" sehun memberi saran**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo**

Kota venesia dimalam hari memang indah. Tetapi bukan berati kota ini tidak mempunyai sisi menyeramkan, dibagian utara kota venesia tepatnya. Wilayah ini jauh dari kata indah. Sebagaimana yang semestinya kota vesesia disebut-sebut sebagai surga dunia. Namun saat kita mengunjungi bagian utara,terlihat seperti neraka.

Jalanan semakin sepi karena memang tempat ini jarang penduduknya. Terlihat 2 orang laki-laki tengah berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati sesekali mereka bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat. Padahal ini musim dingin suhu bisa berubah menjadi sangat ekstrem saat malam tiba. Namun itu tidak membuat semangat mereka menjadi surut.

Sehun terus saja memicingkan matanya,memfokuskan mata itu untuk tetap melihat seorang yang mencurigakan. Dia sangat yakin jika orang itu adalah Kris,orang yang sudah meninggal minggu lalu.

Saat sampai di ujung jalan. Terdapat sebuah rumah bergaya Gothic. Orang bercoat hitam itu pun memasuki rumah tersebut. Sehun terus saja memfokuskan matanya pada orang itu,hingga orang itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"kita berhasil mengikutinya lu,dan sepertinya kita sudah tau tempat persembunyiannya"

"yeah,dan bagaimana sekarang?"

"tentu saja kita pulang,ayo"

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel.

Luhan POV

Saat ini aku sedang mengikuti seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan kris. Aku sangat yakin jika dia itu memang kris. Entahlah walaupun minggu lalu tubuhnya sudah kaku dan tidak masuk akal jika memang mayat bisa hidup kembali,tapi aku yakin dia itu kris.

Aku terus saja berjalan di belakang sehun. Mataku terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit sekali di leherku. Aku pun berhenti berjalan sebentar. Memegangi leherku yang sakit seperti terkena api. Ku raba tetapi kulikku masih utuh tidak ada luka sama sekali.

Leherku semakin sakit,pandanganku kabur. Kulihat sehun masih terus berjalan walau pelan. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang yang sedang berdiri disampingku. Orang itu sangatlah menyeramkan. Dia membuka mulutnya seperti berbicara,namun pandanganku terlalu kabur jadi aku tidak bisa mengerti dia berbicara apa. Sedetik kemudian badanku ambruk.

Luhan POV end.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di hotel. Setelah mandi luhan dan sehun memutuskan untuk tidur karena telah melewati hari yang panjang. Sehun ternyata masih tetap terjaga. Dia mentap wajah luhan yang sedang tertidur. Sehun mengelus pipi luhannya itu. Namun saat mengelus pipi luhan dia merasakan hawa dingin. Dia bangun. Bermaksud untuk berjaga-jaga. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak.

Sehun keluar,menuju kearah balkon. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Langit masih hitam pekat. Dia terus memandang langit. Tidak berniat untuk masuk kedalam.

Sungguh,dia tidak tau mengapa perasaannya seperti ini,Gelisah padahal hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan baginya. Sebelum seseorang yang mirip kris itu muncul. Entah mengapa dia menjadi sangat gelisah.

"Kenapa sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyebut namaku terus ya" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Telinga sehun terus berdenging. Dia tau ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Sehun kembali melihat ke dalam. Dia mendapati luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak

"kalau bukan luhan,lalu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

-oOo-

Dilain tempat,seseorang berambut pirang terlihat tengah menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya. Badannya bergemetar dengan hebat. Dia sangat takut. Tempat ini sangatlah gelap hanya ada sumber cahaya lewat lubang berukuran kecil di atas kepalanya. Dia tidak tau tempat apa ini.

Seingatnya tadi dia pingsan. Dan tiba-tiba terbangun di tempat ini.

"sehun…sehun kau dimana hikss.." ujarnya lirih

Air mata terus saja mengalir di antara kedua matanya.

Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang dari luar sana yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"kau sungguh cantik saat menangis luhan,namun aku tak suka jika kau menyebut nama sehun terus" ujarnya dengan mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

Dengan tiba-tiba dia pun sudah berada disamping luhan. Luhan tidak merasakan apa-apa karena terlalu sibuk menangis. Tiba-tiba seseorang menjenggut keras rambutnya.

"aww..hiks appo" ujarnya masih dengan tangis

"kau sangatlah cantik jika menangis"

"kau..hiks siapa?"

"kau lupa denganku eoh?"

Luhan terdiam. Dia mencoba mengingat-ngingat orang ini. Namun percuma dia sama sekali tak ingat.

"kau tidak ingat rupanya"

"hiks..maaf aku tak mengigatmu,tapi to-tolong bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku. Ini sangat sa-sakit"

Luhan berhenti menangis. Dia sekarang malah asik meringis karena sudah tidak tahan menahan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

"kau tak mengingatku?!" ucap seseorang itu dengan suara nya meninggi.

Plaak

Pipi luhan menjadi merah. Orang itu baru saja menampar luhan hingga mengenai bibirnya.

Luhan kembali menangis. Perih sekali rasanya

"ma-maafkan aku..aku hiks sungguh tak mengenalmu.."

Orang yang menjenggut luhan itu pun tersenyum,bahagia melihat luhan menderita. Dia pun mengarahkan wajah luhan tepat kearahnya. Semakin mendekat hingga nafas mereka terdengar satu sama lain. Luhan mendorong orang asing itu.

"lepaskan aku.."ucap luhan sambil mendorong orang itu dengan sekuat tenanga

"tidak akan sayang.."

"kumoh.. mphhhhh.."

Orang itu pun mencium luhan dengan ganas. Air mata kembali keluar dari mata luhan.

Dalam hatinya luhan terus saja meminta tolong,kepada siapapun. Keluarkan lah dia dari tempat ini.

Setelah orang itu mencium luhan. Dia melangkah pergi. Tak lupa dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kemenangan.

"sekarang,aku akan menyiksa mu,Ioin"

Kris POV

Aku terbangun di ruangan seperti rumah sakit. Ku edarkan pandanganku ternyata hanya ada aku saja seorang diruangan ini. aku tidak tau mengapa aku ada disini. Aku terus saja berpikir. Aku melihat telapak tanganku,ada beberapa tinta ungu disana. Aku mengerti tinta ini digunakan sebagai cap tangan,tapi mengapa? Apakah aku tadinya sudah meninggal? Aku kemudian turun dari ranjang rumah sakit ini. sekilas aku melihat tulisan di depan tempat tidurku " wu" siapa itu? Apakah itu namaku? Tapi mengapa aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Kulihat lorong rumah sakit ini sepi segera saja kulangkahkan kaki ini keluar. Saat sampai diluar aku melihat ada seseorang yang mendekatiku dia memakai topi dan coat hitam dia tersenyum sambil menatapku.

"ini" dia menyerahkanku sebuat passport dan tiket pesawat kulihat tiket pesawat ini mempunyai tujuan ke italia. Aku bingung.

"untuk apa?"tanyaku

Namun orang misterius itupun berjalan pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Namun sudah kuputuskan untuk pergi.

Saat sampai di italia. Aku kembali mengecek passport ku dan kemudian selembar kertas terjatuh dari dalam passport ku ini. aku segera menunduk mengambil kertas itu. Di dalam kertas itu terdapat tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi.

Orang yang menuliskan surat itu,entahlah aku tak tau dia siapa menyuruhku untuk datang menemuinya. Dia bilang akan membantuku untuk mengingat siapa namaku. Well,hal itu yang membuatku percaya padanya. Aku memang tak tau namaku siapa walaupun sudah jelas di passport tertera namaku,tapi aku sangat asing dengan nama itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ini membelah jalanan di kota pizza ini,disurat itu aku harus ke utara. Mencari rumahnya. Aku terus saja berjalan di pinggiran sungai kecil kota venesia ini. pandanganku terhenti saat melihat dua orang berciuman,entah mengapa aku sedikit iri melihat kemesraan mereka. Aku terus saja berjalan tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam,kurapatkan coatku ini bermaksud untuk menghangatkan tubuhku dari cuaca dingin. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama,akhirnya aku sampai. Rumah bercat hitam bergaya gothic dengan beberapa patung dewa-dewa yunani datang menyambutku. Pagar yang berwarna hitam dan tinggi itu berdiri kokoh dihadapanku. Aku kembali melihat kertas yang kubawa mengecek apakah benar ini tempatnya,dan ternyata benar.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki halaman rumah ini.

"sepi sekali"

Aku pun sampai pada pintu utama dirumah ini,pintu berukuran sangat besar dan tentu berwarna hitam juga. Aku mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok..

Aku menunggu sampai terdengar bunyi langkah seseorang.

Cklek

Dan pintu pun terbuka,menampilkan sosok lelaki tampan namun terkesan agak angkuh.

"kau sudah datang rupanya"

Aku pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"silahkan masuk,kau pasti lelah"

"terimakasih"

Saat sampai diruang tamu,aku disuguhkan secangkir kopi panas olehnya,segera saja aku meminum kopi itu karena memang badanku ini agak sedikit menggigil.

"kopi yang enak"

Aku kembali meletakkan kopi itu di atas meja,kemudian aku memandangnya.

"namaku kai" ucapnya singkat

Aku masih terus menatapnya

"hei kau tau itu tidak sopan"

Aku pun tersenyum kikuk.

"ah ma-maafkan aku kai-ssi"

"tidak apa,oh ya langsung saja aku tak suka berbasa-basi" ujarnya lagi dengan tampang yang sangat serius.

"kau tau,akulah yang menghidupkanmu kembali.."

Aku menatapnya bingung,hei apa maksudnya dia yang menghidupkan aku kembali? Memangnya aku pernah meninggal apa.

"Kau meninggal karena tergigit vampire…" sambungnya lagi

Sungguh,ini benar-benar tak masuk akal. Apakah dia orang gila?tapi mana mungkin. Ayolah aku terbang dari korea ke italia tapi nyatanya aku malah bertemu orang yang menurutku agak sinting.

"kau pasti tidak percaya pada kata-kataku bukan?tapi memang itu kenyataannya..dan tentang kenapa kau sama sekali tak mengingat namamu itu karena aku telah menghapus beberapa ingatan di otakmu.."

"mak-maksudmu? Ucapku tergagap

"yeah,seperti yang sudah kubilang barusan,aku menghapus ingatanmu walau tidak semua.."

"lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?! Dan se-sebenarnya siapa namaku?"

"kau tidak sabaran ternyata.."

Dia pun bangkit menuju meja kecil di samping perapian.

"dan namamu itu dulunya seorang polisi di Seoul.."

Aku,aku seorang polisi? Dan namaku kris? Ah sebenarnya siapa orang ini.

"aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu,tapi kau harus membantuku terlebih dahulu.."

"cih,kau memanfaatkan ku ternyata"

"kau tak tau terimakasih ternyata,ingatlah aku sudah menghidupkan mu,seharusnya kau bersyukur masih bisa hidup kembali"

"jad bagaimana,apakau mau membantuku?" tanyanya lagi

"baiklah,tapi kau harus menepati ucapanmu tadi,k-kau harus mengembalikan semua ingatanku" ucapku

"baiklah,kau cuman harus mencari dan membunuh orang ini"

Dia menyerahkan sebuah foto kepadaku. Foto seorang lelaki tengah tersenyum. Aku berpikir orang ini pasti masih muda.

"namanya Oh sehun"

"kau harus membunuhnya..dan membakar mayatnya itu.."

"mem-membakar?"

"tentu saja,dan oh ya selain kau ada juga seorang sepertimu yang kutugaskan untuk membunuh lelaki itu,sebaiknya kau bekerja sama dengannya. Namanya Kyungsoo dia sekarang menyamar menjadi kekasih Oh sehun itu.."

"cih..kau keji sekali"

"dia sekarang tengah berada di venesia juga,secepat mungkin kau harus menemukannya dan membunuhnya, jika kau dan kyungsoo tak bisa membunuhnya kau harus mengirimnya ke penjara bawah tanah di dekat kota ini "

Ucapnya sembari berdiri

"aku kira cukup pertemuannya kris-ssi"

Aku pun mengikutinya berdiri. Dan mulai melangkahkan kaki pergi. Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dia memberiku uang yang sangat banyak di dalam sebuah ransel berwarna hitam.

"gunakan ini untuk membeli senjata"

Aku pun mengangguk lalu pergi.

Sehun POV

Aku masih betah berbaring dikasur yang empuk ini. tak ada niat sama sekali untuk membuka mata,walaupun aku dapat merasakan cahaya matahari yang hangat menerpa wajahku. Aku sangat mengantuk saat ini,entahlah ini semua pasti karena semalam aku terlalu gelisah sampai tak bisa tidur.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang bangun,aku membuka sedikit kelopak mataku dan ternyata benar luhan sudah bangun. Aku pun kembali menutup mataku. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah yang makin lama makin menjauh. Setelah itu terdengar bunyi air,sepertinya luhan sedang mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kemudian terciumlah wangi shampoo yang luhan kenakan. Aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam sungguh wangi sekali. Aku kembali merasakan ada seseorang yang naik kekasur yang empuk ini. sudah pasti luhan orangnya,karena aku dapat merasakan tetesan demi tetesan air dari rambutnya. Sepertinya dia tidak mengeringkan rambut.

Aku masih berpura-pura tidur,saat aku merasakan nafas luhan yang terasa sangat dekat denganku,hangat dan wangi. Ya tuhan aku harus menguasai diriku. Tak lama aku merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan sedikit dingin menyentuh bibirku.

"ugh baby lu,mengapa kau menjadi agresive seperti ini sih"keluhku dalam hati.

Aku hanya diam saja,aku tidak mungkin langsung membuka mata.

"ciuman perpisahan sehun" ucapnya agak dingin

Aku pun langsung membuka mataku,mataku membulat.

"astaga Luhan! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Ya tuhan sungguh aku kaget sekali melihat luhan mengacungkan sebuah pisau ke arah leherku,aku pun segera bangkin dan menahan pisau itu. Beruntunglah aku mempunyai tenaga yang besar. Pisau itu pun langsung jatuh ke bawah rak di samping tempat tidur.

"cih reflex yang bagus Oh sehun"

Aku masih memegangi tangannya. Sambil mengatur nafasku agar kembali normal.

"sebenarnya,siapa kau?"

Benar,jadi hal inilah yang membuatku gelisah semalam. Orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku ini bukan luhan. Dan..ya tuhan jangan bilang mengapa telingaku selalu berdengin tadi malam itu karena luhan yang asli memanggil manggilku.

Buugh.

Ah sakit sekali perutku,rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"aku tau kau tak akan melawan sehun-ssi" ucap orang yang menyamar sebagai luhan itu. Dia kembali berjalan dengan santainya mengambil pisau yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku.

Krieet

Pintu kamar ku pun terbuka,dan aku kembali terkaget karena sosok yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku ini adalah kris..orang yang aku ikutin kemarin.

"kau terlambat kris" ucap orang yang menyamar menjadi luhan itu

"maafkan aku,kyungsoo"

Kris berjalan dengan wajah datarnya tak lupa menutup pintu itu. Aku masih saja berjongkok sambil memegangi perutku yang sakit ini.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" ya tuhan ya tuhan sakit sekali kepalaku

Kris menjenggut rambutku,dan orang yang bernama kyungsoo itu berjalan menghampiriku tak lupa dengan sebuah pisau di tangan kanannnya. Pisau itu semakin mendekat ke arah leherku,aku menutup mataku. Bersiap jika memang ajal akan menjemput.

"Luhan,maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu lagi..aku aku memang selalu terlam.. aaahkk"

Sakit sekali ya tuhan,pisau itu menusuk leherku. Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Kubuka mataku melihat dua orang namja sialan ini. namun sebelum aku menutup kedua mataku aku melihat bayangan sang master….

TBC..

Hyaaa~ akhirnya update juga:D

Maaf lama ya,author udah masuk sekolah lagi huhuh.

RnR please:3


	7. Chapter 7

-SORRY-

Genre : Fantasi, romance

Rated : T

Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO official couple

Summary : Mengapa tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita kembali? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta abadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan.-Oh sehun

Warning : TYPO(s),BOYXBOY,alur kecepetan,dll.

.

.

.

"**Luhan,maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu lagi..aku aku memang selalu terlam.. aaahkk"**

-oOo-

Sehun POV

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada leherku. Kemudian ku pertajam penglihatanku,ruangan ini terlihat ada satu lampu di atas sana.

"pasti sang master tengah merencanakan sesuatu" pikirku

"se-sehun kau kah itu?"

Sepertinya indera pendengaranku rusak,aku seperti mendengar suara luhan disini,ah mengingat luhan aku kembali merasa menyesal. Aku telah gagal melindunginya pikiranku terus saja melayang jauh mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Namun aku merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh mukaku. Tangan kecil yang lembut namun sedikit dingin. Aku diam saja,aku takut jika orang yang sedang meraba-rabaku adalah anak buah dari sang master itu.

"se..sehun" ucap orang itu serak

Aku sungguh sangat bimbang,aku takut jika orang yang memanggilku ini bukanlah luhanku yang sebenarnya,namun jika memang ini luhanku aku akan sangat senang.

"kenapa kau..tidak menjawab pertanyaanku hiks."

Apa mungkin orang ini adalah luhan,ayolah bantu aku sungguh bimbang sekali saat ini. Bisa saja kan anak buah sang master itu menyamar dengan sangat mirip.

"apa kau luhan?" tanyaku

Salahkan saja ruangan yang pengap dan sedikit cahaya ini,hanya ada satu lampu di atas sana namun itu tak cukup untuk memperjelas penglihatanku.

"kau pikir aku siapa bodoh..hiks"

Hei mengapa dia menangis.

Greep

Langsung aja aku memeluknya,badan mungil luhan kembali bergetar aku sangat tau bahwa dia ketakutan.

"maafkan aku lu,sungguh.."

"tak apa,aku senang kau berada disini"

Aku pun meraba wajah luhan sekedar untuk memeriksa apakah ada luka gores atau sebagainya sungguh aku tak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang telah menorehkan sedikit luka saja pada luhanku.

"aku tidak apa-apa.."

Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama lu,aku tidak tau apa rencana tuhan terhadap kita berdua tapi apapun rencananya aku akan berusaha untuk selalu menjagamu dan berada disampingmu.

"luhaa..aaakhh le-leher..ku"

Demi tuhan ada apa dengan leherku sepertinya luka yang kualami cukup parah terasa panas sekali,aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan ringisan yang terus keluar aku tidak mau membuat luhan khawatir.

"sehunnie..kau kenapa?"

"ada apa dengan lehermu..ya tuhan.."

Aku ingin menjawab tapi tidak bisa rasa sakit ini terlalu semuanya terasa gelap.

"sehun..sehun..kau kenapa hiks.."

"bangun sehun..jangan bercanda bodoh..cepat bangun hiks..hiks"

Luhan POV

Baru saja aku bahagia karena sehun tengah berada disampingku saat ini,namun tak lama dia tak sadarkan kau kenapa sangat khawatir mataku terus saja keluar walaupun aku tengah mencoba sekuat tenaga terus menggoncangkan tubuh sehun namun nihil dia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"sehun..bangun..hiks" aku terus saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Romeomu sepertinya terluka"

Tunggu-suara siapa menolehkan kepalaku melihat ke samping dan aku melihatnya—ternyata dia orang yang dengan paksa menciumku waktu itu,sebenarnya dia siapa kenapa selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"kau..apa maumu?!"

"mauku?mau ku adalah kau xi luhan.."

"aku tidak mengenalmu.."

"tapi aku mengenalmu.."

"kau..kau apakan sehun hah?!"

Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan emosi untuk saat ini,aku tidak mengenalnya memang itu benar dan dia bilang dia menginginkanku dan kenapa dia melukai sehun.

"aku hanya memberinya hukuman sayang.."

Orang itu berjalan mendekatiku,aku takut dengannya entahlah saat dia mendekat hawa ruangan ini terasa sangat dingin badanku kembali bergetar aku sungguh sangat takut sekarang andai saja sehun saat ini sadar ya tuhan tolong aku-

"memangnya dia salah apa..?"

"salahnya mm dia mempunyai banyak kesalahan sayang, kau tau..kesalahan yang pertama adalah dia sudah berani merebutmu dariku."

"tapi aku tidak mengenalmu brengsek"

Sumpah demi apapun aku benci melihat wajah ini,dan tangan nistanya dengan seenaknya menyentuh bibirku , aku dengan tidak langsung memundurkan badanku namun sialnya dibelakangku adalah dinding.

"Kau manis sekali.."

"berhentilah berkata seperti itu,cepat kembalikan sehunku.."

"dan kembalikan dia seperti semula tidak ada luka sama sekali kumohon..aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu.."

Maafkan aku sehun tapi sungguh aku tidak mau membuatmu merasakan dampaknya,orang ini menginginkanku dan dia tidak suka denganmu maka dari itu dia selalu melukaimu aku tidak mau itu terjadi,aku sangat menyayangimu aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka seperti awal kita bertemu memang aku selalu merepotkanmu dan saat ini aku ingin membalas semua mencintaimu Oh sehun.

"benarkah? Haha kau baik sekali ternyata.."

"keinginanku hanya satu,ikutlah denganku ke hutan transylvania"

"baik.."

Selamat tinggal ini memang jalan yang terbaik walaupun aku tidak tau siapa orang ini,mungkin setelah kau sadar kau akan langsung mencariku tapi kau tau aku juga namja bisa menjaga diriku khawatirkan aku,jaga dirimu baik-baik.

-oOo-

Author POV

Musim dingin,identik dengan salju jalanan dipenuhi oleh bulir-bulir putih,salju yang turun dari langit bagai sebuah sebuah taman terdapat pohon ek yang sangat besar daun dan ranting pohon itu telah dipenuhi oleh tumpukan salju,disamping pohon itu terdapat sebuah bangku kayu yang biasanya akan selalu di duduki untuk sekedar beristirahat namun saat ini di bangku kayu tersebut terdapat seorang anak adam yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Akibat lelehan salju yang mengenai mukanya itu perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya menampilkan mata hazel terang yang bangkit sambil mengusap pelan wajahnya yang sekarang tengah basah akibat lelehan selesai dengan kegiatannya tersebut dia memandang dan malam itulah yang dia pikirkan namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya mengatakan bahwa dia saat ini tengah kebingungan dan khawatir.

"aku-berada-di-taman-seorang-diri" itulah isi pikirannya.

"astaga,bagaimana aku bisa ada disini..ya tuhan dimana luhan" akhirnya pria itu bersuara.

Dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa memeriksa setiap sudut sisi taman ini.

"luhan,kau dimana?!" kembali dia bersuara namun kali ini dengan teriakan yang sudah jelas dapat terdengar dari ujung jalan sana.

"ya tuhan" dia terus saja mengucapkan doa dalam hati.

Panik itulah kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan dia saat terus saja berkomat-kamit berdoa agar orang yang dicarinya bisa ditemukan atau paling tidak dia berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"tenanglah.."

Seseorang berpakaian pendeta abad 19 memegang pundak pria wajah damainya dia berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang sedang kelimpungan mencari orang yang dipegang pundaknya itu menoleh matanya melotot untung saja tidak sampai kaget tentu saja.

"pen..pendeta?" ucap sehun itu setengah berbisik.

"tenanglah Ioin atau Oh sehun."ucapnya lagi

Lalu seorang pendeta itu menuntun tangan pria yang dia sebut namanya Ioin atau Oh sehun dengan sedikit menyeret karena pria yang di tarik sama sekali tidak berjalan.

"duduklah.."

"kau..kenapa bisa disini..maksudku bukankah kau su..sudah meninggal?"

"kau tidak perlu tau alasan mengapa aku ada disini nak.."

"sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik.."

Pria yang bernama Sehun itu hanya mengganggukan dengan fokus memperhatikan wajah orang yang sedang berbicara itu.

"Luhan baik-baik saja..dia sekarang tengah berada di hutan transylvania,dia dibawa oleh sang master dan kau harus tau ini bahwa sang master atau aku biasa memanggilnya dengan kai tengah mempersiapkan pasukannya untuk menguasai dunia ini,dan karena luhan juga bersamanya kekuatan dia bisa bertambah dua kali kau ingin mengalahkan sang master maka kau tidak akan bisa kau hanyalah manusia biasa yang mungkin hanya bisa memegang pedang dan berkelahi..kau juga harus meminta bantuan iblis..namun aku tau kau tidak akan pernah mau.."

"kau tau sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tentang Igrainia tapi saat itu aku tidak meyangka bahwa ajalku sudah dekat jadi maafkan aku sebelumnya..yang perlu kau tau bahwa sebenarnya Igrainia adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang iblis..Aku mengetahuinya saat dengan tidak sengaja tanganku menyentuh tangannya,dia memang tidak tau bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasi dari iblis namun karena Igrainia terlahir dari keluarga yang taat beragama maka sifat keiblisannya itu tertutupi dan yang aku takuti adalah.."

"saat ini aku tidak tau apa luhan terlahir dari keluarga yang taat agama atau tidak,namun sepertinya keimanannya tidak terlalu kuat aku takut kai akan membangkitkan jiwa iblis luhan.."

"jadi aku mohon sehun,kau harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa saja..dan sepertinya meminta bantuan kepada teman dekatmu tidak ada salahnya karena aku dapat melihat bahwa teman dekatmu juga reinkarnasi dari para pejuang dimasa kita dahulu.."

"aku..aku sungguh tidak.."

"aku tau kau pasti kaget dengan penuturanku barusan..tapi kumohon percayalah denganku..kau harus bisa merebut kembali luhan dari kai.."

"baiklah..aku akan berusaha.."

"jika kau kesusahan panggil saja aku,waktuku sudah habis selamat berjuang prajurit."

Pendeta itu telah pergi,menyisakan sehun seorang diri dia menatap langit dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"aku harus bagaimana.."

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan meninggalkan taman,berjalan dengan sangat pelan di atas tumpukan salju yang semakin menebal.

-oOo-

"temui aku di bar tempat biasa kita bertemu"

"**baiklah aku akan tiba 5menit lagi"**

Pip

Sehun kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana,saat ini ia tengah berada di bar milik masih terlalu pagi memang untuk pergi ke bar namun apa salahnya toh dirumah dia tidak bisa tidur lebih baik dia kesini berkumpul bersama teman-teman dekatnya.

"sudah lama menungguku?"

Suara bass yang sangat berat memasuki indera pendengaran sehun.

"tidak juga"

"paman,aku pesan caramel frapucinno ne?"

"baiklah"

"jadi ada apa kau menanggilku kesini sehun? Oh yeah dan bagimana dengan liburanmu..apakah menyenangkan?"

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu..dan tolong jangan menyela perkataanku"

Sehun kemudian meletakan cangkir itu dimeja,menatap chanyeol-teman dekatnya dengan tatapan serius.

"maukah kau membantuku yeol?"

"hei ada apa denganmu tentu saja aku dengan senang hati mau membantumu.."

"hm,aku ingin menceritakan semuanya padamu,dan kumohon pasang telingamu dan dengarkanlah baik-baik.."

Sehun bercerita denga sangat panjang,sesekali dia menyesap secangkir teh yang dia pesan mukanya terlihat sangat serius.

"demi tuhan sehun..aku sunguh tidak percaya.."

"kumohon percayalah yeol.."

"jadi kau dan luhan..oh astaga"

"well,kau mau tidak membantuku?"

"hm kasusmu ini sangat menarik,baiklah aku mau dan bolehkah aku mengajak baekki dan beberapa mahasiswaku?"

"percayalah mahasiswaku mulutnya tidak ember"

"terimakasih banyak yeol..kau memang yang terbaik"

"sudahlah sehun..jangan kaku seperti itu dan bersabarlah luhan pasti tidak apa-apa"

Setelah pertemuannya dengan chanyeol berakhir sehun memutuskan untuk kembali beberapa keperluannya dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyusul luhan ke Rumania tepatnya di hutan Transylvania.

-oOo-

Sehun POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku membelah jalanan sepi di Negara Rumania ini,setelah sampai beberapa jam yang lalu aku langsung menemui teman jung soo yang kebetulan tengah menghadiri seminar di Negara ini. Dia memang lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku namun jika melihat mukanya dia seperti lebih muda,ah sudahlah jangan membahas itu.

Kami berencana untuk bertemu ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya.

"maaf lama sehun-ah"

"tidak apa-apa hyung.."

"kajja kita ke café"

Kami pun berjalan menuju café disebelah gedung ini,café yang bergaya klasik.

"jadi..ada apa kau menemuiku sehun?"

"begini,aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu hyung,kau kan kesini sudah sangat sering jadi nghh..apa kau tau sejarah tentang hutan-hutan di Transylvania ini?"

"hanya beberapa yang aku tau,dan oh ya aku harus memberitahukan ini terlebih dahulu..jika kau berinteraksi dengan masyarakat asli ini kau janganlah kaget karena beberapa di antara mereka ada yang menganggap bahwa dia adalah seorang vampire,well-ada beberapa kaum disini namun kaum yang paling banyak pengikutnya adalah kaum yang mengkalim diri mereka sendiri sebagai air yang berwarna merah seperti darah walaupun aku yakin jika itu bukanlah darah asli.."

"benarkah itu hyung?"

"benar,dan tentang sejarah hutan-hutan di Transylvania aku hanya mengetahui bahwa di dalam hutan sana terdapat beberapa tempat persembunyian,di antaranya tempat yang digunakan untuk melakukan ritual oleh kaum yang menyebut dirinya sebagai vampire."

"mereka melakukan ritual aneh seperti berpesta dan berseks ria dengan sesama anggotanya dan beberapa ada yang menggali kuburan secara diam-diam dan mereka akan mengambil jasad itu untuk dijadikan sebagai jimat.."

"mengerikan sekali.."

"itulah Rumania sehun.."

"by the way,memangnya kenapa kau menanyaiku hal itu? Apa kau berencana untuk kesana sehun-ah?"

"yeah aku dan beberapa mahasiswa akan melakukan sedikit penelitian disana..dan tentu saja aku akan menyamar sebagai salah satu dari kaum itu.."

"ku harap kau berhati-hati karena jika mereka menyadari kalau kau bukanlah anggota dari mereka kau akan dibunuh."

"aku sudah memikirkan resikonya hyung,baiklah sepertinya cukup pertemuan kali ini aku masih mempunyai beberapa hal yang ingin ku urus,sampai jumpa"

"baik,hati-hati"

Setelah perbincangan singkat yang terjadi antara aku dan teman lamaku tadi,aku memutuskan untuk kembali kehotel karena sepertinya cuaca semakin memburuk.

"sehun..kau darimana saja eoh?"

"aku ada urusan sebentar baekki"

Aku pun merebahkan diriku di atas sofa kamar mataku sejenak karena hari ini aku sangatlah lelah.

"jangan khawatirkan luhan..aku tau dia baik-baik saja."

"gomawo baekki"

"ne..?"

"terimakasih karena kau mau membantuku,walaupun kita baru saling mengenal"

"ah tidak usah seperti itu sehun..kau ini aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apa kita berteman sudah lama atau tidak.."

"terimakasih sekali lagi,dan dimana chanyeol?"

"dia sedang berbelanja"

Aku hanya menganggukan kembali menutup mata.

"aku kembali"

Ah chanyeol sialan baru saja aku tertidur tapi aku dikagetkan olehnya dan aku sepertinya tidak bisa tidur lagi."

SKIP

Malam semakin larut saat ini kami semua tengah berkumpul di salah satu restoran di lantai bawah hotel,bermaksud untuk merundingkan rencana agar bisa memasuki kawasan hutan di Transylvania itu.

"jadi kita harus bertingkah sedikit tidak wajar"

Chanyeol berkata,sambil sesekali matanya melirik ke arahku dan teman-teman yang lain.

"jadi kita harus melakukan seks begitu?"Tanya salah satu mahasiswa chanyeol yang bernama suho.

"yah tidak juga sih paling tidak kau harus berperilaku tidak normal"

"sepertinya menantang"

Chen mahasiswa chanyeol juga ikut angkat bicara,namun saat ini aku hanya menatap pemandangan malam kota ini dengan masih memikirkan luhan tiba-tiba perkataan perndeta itu berputar kembali di otakku ya tuhan semoga saja kai belum melakukan apa-apa terhadap luhan.

"sehun..hei oh sehun"

"ah iya?"

"kau tidak mendengarkan apa kataku barusan?"

"maaf yeol."

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa"

"oh ya dan kita akan berangkat besok saat menjelang senja"

"baiklah"

-oOo-

Author POV

Hutan yang terdapat di Rumania sangatlah indah jika kita melihatnya di pagi dan siang hari namun jika kita melihatnya saat senja menjelang malam maka persepsi indah akan tergantikan dengan kata seram.

Musim dingin yang panjang antara bulan oktober sampai bulan april menjadi nilai lebih bagi para wisatawan untuk sekedar berlibur mencari pemandangan baru dikota yang dipenuhi berbagai cerita mistis ini.

Terlihat 7 orang laki-laki tengah berjalan dengan perlahan memasuki pertengahan hutan dengan pakaian yang di rancang sedemikian rupa agar bisa menyamar dengan baik-mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat terdapat sebuah rumah namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik rumah ini sangatlah rumah tersebut di tumbuhi beberapa tumbuhan liar yang dibiarkan tinggi sehingga menutupi rumah akhirnya berpencar menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

Sehun yang terlebih dahulu memasuki rumah tersebut,saat sampai didalam cahaya remang-remang menyambutnya .

Saat sampai diruang tengah dia melihat ada bar dengan dua orang bartender yang tengah menyiapkan beberapa pesanan minuman yang semuanya berwarna merah.

Sehun kemudian mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dekat bar itu,tak lama seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang seksi menghampirinya.

"sepertinya kau baru disini tampan"

Sehun hanya menunjukan muka datarnya dan kemudian meminum minuman yang dikasih oleh seorang bartender tadi.

"yeah tebakanmu benar.."

"kau orang asia benar bukan?"

"setengah asia dan setengah eropa.."

"wow pantas saja mukamu sangatlah tampan.."

"hm"

"baiklah jika kau memerlukan teman untuk di ajak berkeliling,panggil saja aku oke"

Wanita itu pun mencium pipi sehun sekilas sebelum melenggangkan kakinya untuk pergi merasa bahwa tengah di awasi oleh wanita itu.

"apakah aku melakukan penyamaran dengan benar?" batinnya

Di tempat lain baekhyun dan chanyeol tengah berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumah beberapa ruangan tentu saja setiap mereka berjalan pasti mendengar beberapa erangan eksotis yang menggema.

"kalian sedang mencari kamar?"

Seorang laki-laki yang tengah bertelanjang dada berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan sesekali menguap.

"yeah kami mencari kamar,kau tau aku sudah tidak tahan"

"haha well kurasa kalian baru disini,orang asia?"

"tentu"

"ada kamar di ujung lorong ini"

"benarkah terimakasih"

"tentu,dan hei sepertinya kau manis sekali..siapa namamu?"

"namaku baekhyun"

Tak lama setelah baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan orang itu,dia-seorang pria yang bertelanjang dada berjalan menghampiri baekhyun , chanyeol yang tepat berada di samping baekhyun sudah melotot sejadi-jadinya karena yang dia lihat saat ini adalah orang itu dengan seeknaknya mencium baekhyun dengan sangat ganas.

"bibir yang manis,nikmatilah waktu kalian"

Orang itu pun kembali berjalan meniggalkan pasangan ini seorang diri.

"astaga byun baek kau..ya ampun brengsek sekali orang itu.."

"maafkan aku yeol karena aku tidak memberontak kau tau jika kita memberontak mereka-mereka akan tau jika kita bukanlah bagian dari mereka.."

Chanyeol pun memutar bola matanya,kemudian ditariknya dagu baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian mereka bersatu dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang chanyeol berikan.

Sementara itu mahasiswa yang juga ikut kesini yaitu Suho,Lay,Chen,dan Xiumin tengah berdansa ria dengan orang-orang yang mereka pakai beraneka ragam dari yang sedikit seksi sampai sangatlah seksi bahkan saat ini ada seorang wanita yang tengah membuka satu per satu bajunya saat sedang berdansa.

Ruangan ini terasa sangat pengap berbagai macam golongan atau ras dari berbagai Negara yang berbeda berkumpul mereka sangatlah tepat memilih menurut perhitungan sehun pasti kai akan mengajak luhan kesini.

"dimana kau lu,sungguh aku sangat khawatir.."

Dan tak lama semua orang di tempat ini menjadi diam.

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang dan kemudian datanglah dua orang lelaki dengan bergandengan tangan berjalan melewati kerumunan manusia itu.

"Lu..haan"

TBC..

Hai hai author balik lagi:D

H+1 sehuna birthday,yeay.

Ini ff udah hampir mau sampai klimaks hehe

Dan oh ya author mau minta maaf banget karena ada beberapa dari para readers yang bilang kalau luhan itu sebenernya emang udah ciuman sama sehun,aku minta maaf banget*bow*author emang agak suka lupa gitu sama cerita sendiri:D

Jadi maaf sekali lagi.

Dan thanks to adik author yang sedikit ngebantu tentang ide di chapter ini.

Sekali lagi review please:3


	8. Chapter 8

Genre : Fantasi, romance

Rated : T

Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO official couple

Summary : Mengapa tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita kembali? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta abadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan.-Oh sehun

Warning : TYPO(s),BOYXBOY,alur kecepetan,dll.

.

.

**Ruangan ini terasa sangat pengap berbagai macam golongan atau ras dari berbagai Negara yang berbeda berkumpul mereka sangatlah tepat memilih menurut perhitungan sehun pasti kai akan mengajak luhan kesini.**

"**dimana kau lu,sungguh aku sangat khawatir.."**

**Dan tak lama semua orang di tempat ini menjadi diam.**

**Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang dan kemudian datanglah dua orang lelaki dengan bergandengan tangan berjalan melewati kerumunan manusia itu.**

"**Lu..haan"**

**.**

Nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan saat melihat luhan disana,bersama dengan kai—sang mereka bercakap-cakap akrab sekali dan suasana kembali seperti seperti berhenti saat mataku tak sengaja menatap matanya,luhan sepertinya berniat untuk menghampiriku tunggu , apa menghampiriku komohon jangan lihat aku.

"hai sehun" Oh tuhan, sungguh banyak dosanya kah aku sampai kau tidak mengabulkan doa hambamu ini.

"sedang apa kau disini?" Hei bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku.

"secara tidak langsung kau mengusirku, sehun"

"…." Aku diam saja, entahlah aku bingung ingin menjawab apa yang pasti dia seperti bukan Luhan yang kukenal.

"bukankah kau datang kesini ingin menemuiku?" pikiranku benar-benar tidak bekerja sekarang sungguh aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Kau! Bukan luhan..dimana luhan yang sebenarnya?"

"aku luhan hunnie"

"…." Dia merajuk, sama seperti luhan tapi bagaimana jika memang dia adalah luhan.

"baiklah jika kau masih tidak percaya..kau ingin bukti eum?" Aku menatapnya untuk beberapa detik , apa maksud ucapannya barusan?bukti? entahlah.

"ikut aku tuan.."Kuatkan imanmu sehun, apa yang terjadi pada luhan sebenarnya kenapa dia jadi agak sedikit agresif?

Aku masih mengikutinya dia menarik lenganku dengan paksa, berjalan di sepanjang lorong remang butuh waktu yang lama bagi kami, Luhan mengajakku ke sebuah kamar aku masih memandangi interior dikamar ini dan lagi dikamar ini hanya terdapat kaca rias dan satu ranjang berukuran king size.

"Luhan apa yang—"

"Mphhh..Nggghh.."

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat sekarang,bagaimana bisa luhan yang polos berubah menjadi seagresif hanya diam saja sepertinya dia merasa kesal padaku, lihatlah bahkan dia sekarang sudah mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawahku.

"bukankah kau ingin buktiii..hh sehun?" apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?bukti , bukti apa.

"Eughh—lu..apa yang kau—"

"Bagaimana caraku memuaskanmu..sama kan dengan luhan yang asli itu membuktikan bahwa aku luhan yang asli , hunnie" memang benar dari cara dia menciumku aku sudah tau bahwa dia adalah luhan yang asli, namun yang membuatku bingung adalah mengapa luhan menjadi seagresif ini.

Author POV

Sudah lewat tengah malam saat satu kamar ada dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya tampak khawatir, mereka berdua berjalan kesana-kemari sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tak jelas.

"chanyeol, bagaimana?" Orang itu bertanya sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk saat ini. Ya mereka terkurung di kamar ini, bukan terkurung dalam arti sebenarnya melainkan mereka tengah melakukkan penyamaran.

"aku juga tidak tau.." Pemuda itu menjawab sambil mendudukan badannya ke ranjang, sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"perasaanku tidak enak, dan aku jadi teringat tentang sehun"

"baekki, kau juga merasakannya?" Pemuda yang bernama asli baekhyun itu menoleh dan berjalan ke arah ranjang mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah lelaki berkacamata itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk "iya, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada sehun, yeol?"

"mungkin, sepertinya kita harus keluar sekarang juga dan mencari keberadaan sehun"

-oOo-

Sehun sepertinya sudah kehabisan akal sehat untuk saat ini, bagaimana tidak Luhan terus saja menyerangnya walaupun hanya ciuman saja, namun disinilah rencana Luhan untuk mengalihkan perhatian sehun karena sebentar lagi sang master akan membunuh tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dia sudah membuatnya melayang dan tepat seperti perhitunganya sang master—kai tengah berdiri disana.

Luhan kembali membawa sehun merapat ke dinding sambil memperdalam ciuman mereka,sementara itu kai tengah menyiapkan pistol revolver untuk menembak sehun tepat di jantungnya."sangat membuang waktu jika aku harus menggunakan kekuatanku hanya karena ingin membunuhnya, lebih baik aku pakai ini saja" sang master kembali bergumam dalam hatinya.

"eughhh—luhan"

Tanpa sehun sadari sang master sudah menarik pelatuk di pistolnya dan dengan sekali tarik peluru itu pun lolos tepat mengenai jangtung berikutnya tubuh sehun sudah terjatuh ke lantai dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu terbuka , menampilkan sosok chanyeol dengan nafas yang memburu.

"ya tuhan, sehun" baekhyun berteriak histeris melihat temannya ini.

Semuanya, teman-teman sehun yang ikut melakukkan penyamaran disini baekhyun menjadi-jadi saat chanyeol bilang bahwa dia sudah tidak bernafas saat semuanya tengah dilanda rasa panik muncullah sosok pria berpakaian kuno berjalan dengan tenangnya ke arah sehun."siapa kau?" selidik suho, karena dia sendiri yang langsung menyadari kehadiran sosok misterius itu.

"kalian semua, ikut aku"

-oOo-

Di jantung hutan ini, terdapat sebuah gereja kuno walaupun halaman depan sudah di tumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman tapi saat masuk kedalamnya entahlah hanya sugesti atau apa tapi yang pasti akan merasakan ketenangan yang tiada taranya.

"sehun, bagaimana dia sudah mati hiks…" baekhyun masih saja menangis pikirannya kalut sekarang terlebih lagi hanya sehun yang bisa membawa luhan kembali dan sekarang sehun—tengah terbujur kaku di salah satu bangku panjang gereja ini.

"kau temannya?" pendeta itu bertanya sambil berjalan menghampiri baekhyun yang masih sibuk menangis dan tanpa aba-aba pendeta itu menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"i—ya"

"Beruntung sekali sehun mempunyai teman-teman seperti kalian ini, aku sangat berterimakasih dan tentang sehun yang mati kalian tenang saja , serahkan semuanya padaku".Lalu pendeta itupun berjalan kembali menghampiri sehun yang seluruh tubuhnya telah kaku, dia mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi air suci dan langsung meminumkannya pada sehun.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya chen, sungguh aneh sekali pikirnya bagaimanapun juga sehun itu sudah mati.

"bisa tingalkan aku sebentar?" pendeta itu menoleh, menatap teman-teman sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"baiklah" mereka semua berjalan menuju ruangan lain di gereja ini, kemudian pendeta itu kembali fokus pada sehun, dan sungguh ajaib jemari sehun kembali bergerak walaupun nyaris samar.

"Eughh" sehun perlahan terbangun, mendudukkan dirinya dengan tangan yang masih memegangi sebelah lehernya.

"syukurlah aku tidak terlambat" pendeta itu kemudia duduk disebelah sehun.

"pendeta..dimana aku?"

"kau sedang berada di gereja, Ioin"

"kenapa?" sehun memegangi dadanya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat bekas darah yang menempel di telapak tangannya.

"kau..mati sehun tapi aku berhasil menolongmu"

"lalu—chanyeol , baekhyun dan LUHAN?!"

"tenanglah mereka semua ada disini, kecuali luhan kau tau sepertinya luhan sudah di pengaruhi olehnya" mereka berdua kembal terlarut dalam percakapan.

-oOo-

Cahaya mentari masuk menerobos celah-celah jendela di gereja ini, sinarnya yang hangat orang yang berada di dalam gereja ini tengah bersiap, setelah melewati malam yang panjang mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari hutan ini.

"sehun, kemarilah"

"ada apa?" tanyanya saat ini kondisi badannya sudah cukup baik, entah apa yang diberikan pendeta itu padanya namun sepertinya itu merupakan obat yang sangat manjur.

"aku harus mengantarkanmu pada paman dan bibimu, well kau tau waktuku sudah hampir habis"

"paman dan bibi?" ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum pendeta itu membalas perkataan sehun.

"yeah, paman dan bibimu mereka masih hidup dan mereka yang akan mengajarkanmu berbagai ilmu perang kau tau untuk mengalahkan sang master"

"tunggu—mengapa kau baik sekali padaku? Bukankah kita tidak mempunyai hubungan darah?" sehun bertanya , walaupun hampir semua pendeta memang memiliki hati yang baik namun dia cukup heran kenapa, pendeta dihadapannya ini sudah lama sekali meninggal, tapi pada kenyataannya dia disini membantunya, pasti ada suatu hal yang belum terlaksana sehingga dia masih menampakkan dirirnya.

"Dulu, aku pernah membuat janji dengan janji itu adalah untuk menolong anggota keturunan terakhir dari keluarga kakek buyutmu, mereka tau ramalan itu—ramalan yang melibatkan kau,Igrainia, dan Kai maka dari itu leluhurmu menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka dengan mencari air suci.."

"air yang bisa menghidupkan kembali manusia yang sudah meniggal"

"kenapa mereka mau melakukan itu, bukankah hanya akan membuang waktu saja?"

"karena kau,adalah keturunan terakhir, Ioin mereka tau bahwa sang master hanya bisa dikalahkan denganmu dan Igrainia atau Luhan" pendeta itu berjalan mendahului sehun ke arah pintu gereja.

"sebaiknya, kita tidak membuang-buang waktu"

-oOo-

Sehun tidak tau dia ada dimana sekarang, namun saat memasuki kawasan ini hatinya terasa sangat tentram terlebih lagi hamparan bunga tulip disana-sini, dan disanalah letak rumah paman dan bibinya rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dan halaman yang cukup luas.

"bibi, dan paman?" saat ini sehun sudah sampai dirumah salah satu keluarganya tersebut, namun sungguh dia sudah sangat lupa bagaimana rupa kedua orang ini.

"Hai, ksatria Ioin" perempuan berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan sangat pelan ala seorang bangsawan dan jangan lupa bahwa bibi sehun itu masih menggunakan dress bergaya eropa klasik.

"panggil aku sehun saja" sehun tersenyum dan memeluk bibi yang sudah sangat dia rindukan dulu, bibi yang dengan rasa kasih sayang mengasuhnya sampai dia tumbuh dewasa, karena kedua orang tua sehun meninggal saat terjadi perang saudara.

"baiklah sehun, dan ini?" perempuan itu menunjuk sekumpulan teman sehun yang juga ikut bersamanya.

"teman-temanku"

"baiklah, pasti kalian kelelahan ayo masuk aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan" mereka akhirnya masuk kerumah itu.

-oOo-

Mereka kini tengah menyantap makanan yang telah bibi sehun siapkan, diselingi berbagai macam candaan yang kadang terlihat sangat konyol namun disitulah tercipta atmosfer kekeluargaan yang sepertinya sehun tidak menikmatinya, dia hanya menatap kosong makanan tersebut.

"jadi bibi—"

"kau akan kita ajarkan kembali bagaimana menggunakan pedang" bibi sehun sepertinya tau arah pembicaraan yang sehun maksud.

"tapi aku bisa" sehun menjawab dengan sangat cepat

"hey, kau sudah lama tidak memegang pedang" kali ini pamannyalah yang hanya diam sepertinya memang benar yang dikatakan pamannya itu, selama menutupi identitas aslinya dia jarang sekali memakai pedang.

Setelah acara makan bersama selesai semuanya dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat karena perjalanan mereka yang sepertinya melelahkan, namun sehun sepertinya masih enggan untuk beristirahat."sehun.."sehun yang merasa terpanggil akhirnya menoleh, pamannya ada disana berdiri sambil membawa sebuah pedang.

Sehun menerimanya, namun sepertinya pedang ini sangat berat, lebih berat dari mengangkat alat-alat olahraga di tempat dia fitness."Lihat! apa pedang itu sepertinya sangat berat?"

"Ugh, sangat berat sekali paman" sehun kembali mencoba mengangkat pedang itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita akan menghabiskan sedikit waktu.." malam itu dihabiskan sehun untuk berlatih pedang dengan pamannya.

-oOo-

"jadi ini teman-temanmu, sehun?" pagi itu seluruh orang berkumpul di halaman rumah, berbagai macam senjata perang kuno sudah bejejer rapi di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Yeah"

"ini baekhyun, yang tinggi itu chanyeol, mereka beredua yang sedang bercanda itu Xiumin dan Chen, dan yang tengah menyantap apel itu Suho dan Lay"

"kau baekhyun?' bibi sehun menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya, sedikit berjalan agar bisa berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Iya bi" baekhyun tersenyum

"ikuti aku" bibi sehun berjalan ke tempat berbagai senjata itu di letakkan.

"Dari semua senjata ini, mana yang kau sukai?" baekhyun maju selangkah, matanya bergerak-gerak dan entah dorongan dari mana dia memilih sebuah panah berwarna perak.

"ah aku suka yang ini" di angkatnya panah itu tinggi-tinggi dan di putarnya panah itu mata baekhyun berbinar melihatnya.

"Bi, kau tau baekhyun itu adalah reinkarnasi dari—Iberus" sehun tiba-tiba muncul.

"Astaga, benarkah itu?" Bibi sehun kembali mendekati baekhyun, di tariknya dagu baekhyun hingga sejajar dengannya dan diperhatikannya wajah baekhyun secara detail.

"eh..?" baekhyun hanya diam saja dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka berdua ini.

"ah, sudah lupakan hehe" sehun yang sepertinya mengerti baekhyun kebingungan akhirnya berbicara seperti itu, tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi hening bibi sehun kemudian memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil akhirnya berjalan mendekat.

"Ya, bibi?"

"pilih senjatamu!" setelah memakan waktu kurang dari satu menit akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan untuk memilih sebuah pedang dengan lambang phoenix di sarungnya.

"wow, pedang ini dulunya adalah senjata yang dipakai oleh prajurit Arex!"

"Arex?"

"Yeah , arex bagaimana bisa kau memilih ini?"

"aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya pedang ini terus memanggil-manggilku"

-oOo-

Sudah tiga hari sehun dan kawan-kawannya berada disini, sudah tiga hari ini pula sehun belajar pedang dan kemampuannya sudah kembali seperti dulu, saat menjadi seorang ksatria.

"sehun, coba serang pamanmu" saat ini sehun tengah berlatih kembali dihalaman dengan pamannya.

Bunyi pedang beradu, bersaing siapa yang paling kuat dan akhirnya, pedang berwarna gold itu pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"bagus, kemampuanmu sudah kembali seperti semula"

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, dan segera memasukkan pedangnya itu ke tempatnya. Tidak lama suara cempreng seorang perempuang menggema.

"gawat" sehun dan pamannya pun dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"ada apa bi?" sehun yang merasa penasaran pun bertanya, segawat apa sampai bibinya yang terkenal santai ini berubah menjadi sangat panik.

"Lihat, awan itu awan hitam.." sontak sehun menatap langit, melihat gumpalan awan hitam di melihat awan itu.

"bergerak ke selatan—" komentar paman sehun.

"itu.. tempat dimana terjadi peperangan yang menewaskan Igrainia.." ucap sehun masih memandangi langit.

"cepat ambil senjata kalian, dan bersiaplah!" paman sehun langsung memberi perintah.

Ada sekitar 3.000 orang yang paman dan bibi sehun latih selama bertahun-tahun ini, dengan tujuan jika suatu saat nanti sang master kembali dan ingin menguasai dunia mereka akan langsung menyerang, karena bagaimana pun juga tempat sang master bukanlah disini, terlebih lagi dulu kerajaan dimana Sehun, Paman dan Bibinya tinggal telah di hancurkan olehnya, maka dari itu ini juga bertujuan untuk membalaskan 3.000 orang itu harus dicuci terlebih dahulu otaknya agar mau melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan.

Disebelah selatan hutan ini, terdapat sebuah lembah dimana dulu Igrainia di sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di lembah ini, tak lama kenangan tentang kejadian itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

"Hai Ioin, kita bertemu lagi" suara itu, sungguh sehun sangat membencinya, sehun langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan dengan pandangan marah dia maju, bermaksud ingin melawan tapi dia melihat bayangan pendeta itu, bayangan yang sepertinya mengatakan'jangan, kuasai emosimu' dan akhirnya sehun memejamkan matanya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam agar emosinya itu sirna, namun saat dia membuka mata darah seperti mengalir sampai ubun-ubun, di sana Luhan tengah memegang Pedang, mata pedang itu mengarah kepada sehun.

"Lu—han" sehun bergumam tubuhnya kaku, dia bingung harus apa jujur saja, jika luhan menyerangnya dia hanya akan diam, tidak berani melawan, baginya lebih baik mati dan lebih baik luhan yang membunuhnya daripada mati dan yang membunuhnya yaitu sang master.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini,Luhan itu milikku" kai sepertinya mendengar apa yang sehun ucapkan tadi, dan dalam hitungan detik kai sudah berada didepan sehun, sehun yang tersadar langsung melompat bermaksud menghindar dia tidak boleh lengah sekarang.

"Kai, kau lawan saja teman-temannya sehun, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menghabisinya?" tanpa sehun duga, Luhan sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Baiklah,Baby" kai pun menghilang

Sehun yang tersadar akan adanya bahaya, langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah sana, lapangan rumput yang hijau karena sepertinya bertarung di lembah itu tidak menyenangkan.

"lawanlah aku,Luhan"

TBC..

Hai hai , aku balik lagi, mianhae update nya lama-_- aku udah masuk sekolah dan tugas numpuk banget heuw, dan sepertinya satu chapter lagi tamat! Enaknya happy ending atau sad ending nih? Hehe.

Sekali lagi Review please?;3


	9. Chapter 9

Genre : Fantasi, romance

Rated : T

Pairing : HUNHAN and EXO official couple

Summary : Mengapa tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita kembali? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta abadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan.-Oh sehun

Warning : TYPO(s),BOYXBOY,alur kecepetan,dll.

.

.

.

**Sehun yang tersadar akan adanya bahaya, langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah sana, lapangan rumput yang hijau karena sepertinya bertarung di lembah itu tidak menyenangkan.**

"**lawanlah aku,Luhan"**

**.**

Hamparan rumput yang luas membentang hingga ke ujung sekali lagi langit semakin merah warnanya dan cahaya bulan tidaklah seterang biasanya dan sepertinya akan segera tercium bau darah segar.

Sehun melangkah dengan pasti setelah luhan berhasil menyusulnya turun kebawah, insting tajamnya sudah terasah sejak dulu sehingga dia tau apa saja yang akan lawannya lakukan, sehun menunduk, berputar, dan melompat, menghindari serangan dari luhannya itu. Jika menggunakan logika pasti sehun sudah menebas kepala luhan namun sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena sekarang ini sehun lebih banyak menggunakan hatinya.

"Sialan kau" amuk luhan. Dia hampir saja berhasil menendang perut sehun namun apadaya sehun sepertinya memang ahli dalam melindungi diri.

Kemudian di lain tempat, tepat di atas lembah sana pasukan sang master tengah mencoba untuk turun dan menyerbu pasukan yang dipimpin oleh arex atau chanyeol. Sekilas baekhyun tengah menarik busur panahnya bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dan saat panah pertama sampai di kakinya, baekhyun dengan tepat sasaran langsung melepaskan anak panah tersebut dan mendarat sempurna di jantung lawannya dengan satu orang lawan yang meninggal pasukan sang master langsung menyerbu.

Sehun sudah kehabisan tenaga, nafasnya sudah sangat tidak teratur dia terengah dengan mulut yang sengaja dibuka agar dapat mamasok oksigen lebih banyak, berbeda dengan luhan yang masih berdiri dengan tegak nafasnya sangatlah teratur dan dengan santainya dia berjalan ke arah sehun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari dalam kantong bajunya.

"kata-kata terakhir, prajurit Ioin?" tanyanya sambil mengelus leher sehun dengan pisaunya.

"Bunuhlah aku" jawab sehun sambil menutup matanya, nafasnya sudah kembali teratur sekarang.

"kau menyerah?"

"tidak"

Dan sebelum luhan menancapkan pisau itu tepat ke leher sehun, sehun sudah berdiri dan langsung mengunci tubuh orang didepannya ini dan dengan satu gerakan cepat sehun langsung memeluknya.

"Luhan, kumohon sadarlah..saranghae" suara sehun sangatlah lembut dan dengan ajaibnya pisau yang luhan pegang sedari tadi terjatuh dari genggamannya sehun yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"se—hun?"

"lu, kau sudah maksudku kau luhan?"

"bodoh, ya memang aku luhan dan kita dimana?" Tanya luhan seperti orang yang sangat kebingungan.

"kita berada di—" kalimat sehun terputus saat dia melihat sang master itu menarik paksa luhan dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua pun menghilang.

Sehun berputar-putar memandang sekeliling dicarinya luhan dan dia tidak melihatnya, dia melihat kebawah dan hanya terdapat pisau kecil yang sepertinya sudah diasah dengan sangat sempurna tidak perlu waktu lama karena sehun langsung mengambil pisau itu dan langsung mencari keberadaan luhan, namun saat dia melihat sisi kanannya pasukan sang master yang terlihat sangat ganas itu tengah menghabisi anak buah dari pamannya dan dengan berat hati sehun pun berjalan berniat untuk membantu.

Banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan dan dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, disisi kirinya terlihat chanyeol yang dengan cekatan memenggal kepala lawannya satu-persatu dan di atas lembah sana baekhyun yang dengan fokusnya memanah. Dua orang dikiri dan satu orang dikanan sehun sudah siap dengan pedang yang dia temui di sepanjang rerumputan ini, sehun melompat menghindari kibasan pedang dari lawannya, awalnya sehun pikir dia akan mudah menghadapi lawan yang seperti ini namun dugaannya salah mereka sangatlah ahli dalam berpedang.

"matilah kau!" ucap salah satu diantara ketiga orang itu dan dengan sekali gerakan pedang itu berhasil mengenai lengan sehun malangnya sehun tidak memakai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya, dan jadilah dia sekarang , tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar yang sangat banyak hingga menetes dan menodai rumput dengan warnanya yang merah, sehun berlutut tangan yang satunya memegangi tangan yang terus mengeluarkan darah itu, dia menggigit bibirnya rasanya sangatlah sakit namun dia tidak boleh mati dia masih belum menyelamatkan luhan dan dengan tekadnya dia pun berdiri namun saat hendak berdiri hembusan angin menerpa dan kibasan pedang tak terelakkan, sehun menutup matanya jadi beginilah ajal menjemputnya dan setelah menunggu beberapa detik dia tak kunjung merasakan sakit dan dibukanya mata itu dia melihat lawannya yang tadi sudah terbujur kaku dengan anak panah yang menancap di leher mereka, lalu ditengadahkan kepalanya keatas dia melihat baekhyun disana dan baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sehun, kau carilah luhan kami disini tidak apa-apa" paman sehun berbicara sembari tangannya yang dengan lincah menusuk-nusuk musuh yang mencoba menyerang.

"Baik paman" setelah itu sehun kembali berlari dan dilihatlah luhan disana, diujung lembah itu yang terapit oleh dua batu besar, dia melihat master tengah menyentuh dagu luhan dengan kasar dan sepertinya luhan tidak berniat untuk melawan dan sehun berpikir bahwa master akan membawa luhan pergi.

Sehun menerjang menembus garis pertempuran dengan langkah mantap dia menyusuri lapangan ini dan dengan instingnya dia melewati terowongan yang ada didepan sana terowongan itu adalah jalan pintas untuk ke lembah.

-oOo-

Luhan tidak tau sudah berapa lama master menyentuhnya, dia sangat takut sekarang dan di atas langit sana bulan semakin merah bulan iblis, lalu sang master melepaskan tangannya dari dagu luhan dan langsung menyeretnya ke bebatuan besar dibelakang mereka dan seketika tubuh luhan menghantam dinding batu yang kasar itu.

Kai menatapnya wajahnya tegas dan penuh kemarahan, luhan berusaha untuk berjalan kearahnya dia tidak boleh takut sekarang entahlah tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut itu menghilang, tapi master menerjangnya dengan belatinya yang sangat tajam yang siap kapan saja mengoyak kulit tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Dan luhan sudah berada tepat dibelakang kai.

"Pintar sekali kau, tapi sayang sekali ayahmu pengkhianat" kata sang master sengit.

"dan kau juga anak haram, benar kan?"

"Ayahku, dia adalah raja yang hebat dia berada di barisan paling depan saat perang terjadi"

Luhan bingung setelah dia mengucapkan kata yang tadi, kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu dan tiba-tiba sebuah memori masa lalu datang menghampirinya.

Kai berbalik dan menatap luhan dengan senyum mengejek yang menjengkelkan.

"kau bisa apa luhan? Bahkan kau tidak membawa senjata berapa kali kau akan menggunakan kekuatanmu pasti tidak lama karena kuyakin kau akan kelelahan"

"dan setelah itu aku akan membunuhmu, kecuali.."

"kecuali?"

"kau membunuh sehun—" sahut kai dengan lembut.

"apa?"

"sehun adalah prajurit kau tau"

"Prajurit membunuh iblis, dan kau iblis luhan" master meludah ketanah.

"kau sangat bodoh, kau pikir sehun tidak tau menau soal rahasiamu yang ternyata adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang iblis"

"dan apa kau pikir dia bisa mencintaimu lagi?"

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang master itu, dan dia sangat takjub karena sudah tidak lagi merasa ketakutan.

"lalu kenapa kalau aku iblis, dan lebih baik aku mati daripada harus mengkhianati sehun"

Wajah sang master berkerut lagi, aura gelap terlihat mengelilinginya dan master kemudian menyerangnya dia melompat kesamping mengayunkan pisaunya dan dia berubah menjadi kabut dia bermaksud untuk menghilang tetapi luhan dapat merasakan kehadirannya, namun luhan terlalu lengah saat dirasakanya tangan master mencengkram bahunya.

"kau hanya punya satu kehidupan lagi bersama sehun" master kembali meludah.

-oOo-

Sehun berlari dengan cepat keluar terowongan tersebut dan langsung mengenali bulan ini, tanah, dan semuanya.

Dan disana sehun melihat kai tengah mencengkram bahu luhan dengan kuat tanpa pikir panjang sehun langsung menuju kearah sana.

Rambut luhan melambai-lambai tersapu angin, warna rambut emasnya sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Dan setelah sehun hampir sampai luhan sudah melawan lebih dahulu dan yang ini lebih ganas, sehun terpaku sebentar inilah beberapa hal yang membuat dia jatuh pada pesona luhan namun sehun sadar akan situasinya dia langsung berlari kesana dan master sepertinya sadar akan kedatangannya.

Dengan gerakan kasar master melempar luhan ketanah, dan master kemudian menghampiri sehun.

"kau dan aku duel terakhir bagaimana Ioin?"

Sehun tersenyum mengejek, dan mereka mengitari satu sama lain gerak-gerik mereka waspada.

"kau mau terus seperti itu, kapan kau menyerang cih"ejek sang master.

"pikirkan semua tentang pasukanku, vampire-vampire ku, dan musuh-musuhku mereka taklama lagi akan bangkit dan juga kau tau berapa banyak korban yang akan mati malam ini sementara kau dan aku bertarung?"

Master menikam sehun serangan yang ganas sehun mengelak dan membalas dengan serangan yang tak kalah ganasnya mengayunkan kedua menangkis setiap gerakan yang sehun lakukan dan mereka berdua terjatuh kebelakang sesaat mereka berhenti dan mendengar suara lolongan yang sangat menakutkan.

"werewolf?" Tanya sang master

"yeah makhluk ciptaanmu sendiri kai"

Kai menyerang sehun dengan murka, menendang dengan kakinya dan mengibaskan sebilah pedang kearah sehun, sehun merunduk dan balik menyerang mementalkan satu-satunya senjata yang master pakai.

Sehun menerjang dengan tangkas mencoba mencari peluang master bergerak juga tetapi terlalu lambat dan sehun dengan cepat langsung menusukkan pedangnya kearah bahu master, geraman marah keluar dari bibirnya dan saat itu master jatuh sambil memegangi bahunya yang terluka.

-oOo-

Diujung lapangan sana terdapat dua orang laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi tengah memandang kedepan, kris dan tao sepasang kekasih yang telah dipersatukan kembali walaupun kris bukan lagi manusia namun dia sangat berterimakasih pada master karena telah menghidupkannya lagi walaupun bukan kembali menjadi manusia selama tao berada disampingnya itu tidak masalah.

Dulu kris dan tao adalah pasangan kekasih yang sudah hampir menikah namun takdir berkata lain, saat dua hari sebelum mengucapkan janji itu tao mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dia meninggal dan sejak saat itulah kris pindah ke seoul untuk memulai hidup baru namun saat hendak kepemakaman sang kekasih dia melihat kuburannya berantakan seperti habis dibongkar dan kris yang marah saat itu langsung mengikuti jejak kaki si pencuri dan sampailah dia didepan rumah tua dekat pemakaman, setiap hari kris selalu memata-matai rumah itu dan saat seminggu sejaknya kris melihat tao hidup kembali namun dia tidak mengingat siapa-siapa.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" Tanya tao disuatu waktu saat dirinya tengah berjalan disebuah pertokoan dan dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan orang itu adalah kris.

"kau, huang zi tao?"

"maaf—aku bukan tao" lalu tao meninggalkan kris.

Karena kegigihan kris, dia terus saja mengejar-ngejar tao dan saat sudah memasuki bulan ke tiga dia mengenal tao yang baru kris mendapat info bahwa ada sebuah professor gila yang membuat perjanjian dengan iblis dan professor itu adalah yang menghidupkan tao.

Beruntunglah kris bisa dekat kembali dengan tao, saat malam tiba dia mengajak tao untuk kerumahnya mereka berbincang dan saat sudah mau larut kris mengantarkan tao pulang ke apartmennya dan saat dalam perjalanan pulang kris yang memang sudah merasa diikuti sedari tadi merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lehernya dan setelah itu dia hanya melihat bayangan orang berwajah menyeramkan dengah gigi taringnya.

"kris?" saat ini mereka masih ditempat asik melihat pertempuran yang semakin sengit itu.

"kurasa kita harus membantu manusia"

"yeah—lagipula aku sudah muak dengan master itu"

Dan mereka pun berlari bergabung dengan pasukan pamannya sehun.

-oOo-

"ternyata kau mengenal mereka juga pejuang" ejek master.

"kau tau ini dunia baru"

Master meraung kembali, kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun siap dengan triknya dia berputar dan mengambil senjatanya yang terlempar dan dia berhasil lewat serangan berikutnya master berhasil menangkap tangan sehun.

Pedang itu kembali mengenai kulit sehun ringisan kembali terdengar jelas lewat bibirnya namun dia tidak mau menyerah dia kembali bangkit dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"hanya segitu saja kekuatanmu prajurit?"

"cepatlah kita selesaikan ini" kai langsung berdiri dengan sebilah pedang ditangan tangannya.

Sehun melirik sekilas kearah luhan yang masih terduduk dan dia melihat luhan perlahan bergerak dari duduknya.

"kau butuh ini sehun" luhan langsung melemparkan sebuah pedang perak kearah sehun dan dengan senang hari sehun terima.

Lagi-lagi kai marah merasa mereka akan bekerjasama nantinya dia kembali bersiap.

Sehun berbalik dan langsung berjalan kearah master dengan senyum yang mengejek dia memukul perut kai bertubi-tubi dan saat master itu menunduk karena kesakitan luhan sudah bersiap dengan pedang sehun yang satunya.

Kai sangat marah karena dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh dia bangkit kembali namun tidak bisa kekuatannya sudah benar-benar habis.

"ada kata-kata terakhir master?"

"aku belum mati bodoh"

Dan setelah master mengucapkan kata-kata itu luhan dengan segenap kekuatannya menebas kepala sang master dan dengan itu angin semakin kencang kabut semakin tebal dan kepala itu jatuh bergelinding taklama menjadi abu dan terbang dibawa oleh angin malam.

Sehun jatuh terduduk, sepertinya dia mengalami pendarahan yang hebat badannya lemas namun dia senang sang master telah mati.

"sudah berakhir—semua sudah berakhir" ucap sehun

Luhan langsung membantu sehun berdiri dan memeluknya.

"ya sudah berakhir Ioin"

Sehun tesenyum mendengar luhan memanggilnya seperti itu panggilan yang terakhir dengan menyebut nama Ioin.

-oOo-

Alunan musik jazz menggema keseluruh ruangan ini, banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang dan bar ini semakin malam semakin banyak pengunjungnnya, sehun dengan tangan yang masih memeluk erat pinggang luhan kembali menyesap kopinya menikmati alunan lembut musik ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya kris dan tao berada disini, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dengan segelas bir ditangan masing-masing. Disini berkumpulah berbagai macam jenis makhluk mulai dari kris yang seorang vampire dan tao seorang werewolf.

Luhan memandangi teman-temannya senyum terus saja mengembang dibibirnya, chanyeol pun juga ikut tersenyum disampingnya ada baekhyun yang masih tertawa akibat ulah konyol suho.

Tidak ada yang mengambil nyawa teman-teman dekatnya luhan sangat bersyukur akan itu.

Kris tersenyum menandang sehun dan sehun juga membalasnya dan menatap luhan.

"jadi—bagaimana setelah ini?"

"apa?"

"dapatkah kita bersatu, em maksudku menikah?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti dan dia mengangguk.

Dan sehun bangkit menarik luhan menuju dekapan hangatnya membisikan suatu kalimat.

"saranghae"

Sehun mencium bibir luhan dan alunan musik jazz pun menjadi backsound yang sepertinya cukup juga cinta sejati selalu mempunyai akhir yang bahagia.

**Alhamdulillah akhirnya ff ini kelar juga dan ini sudah tamat.**

**Maaf kalau endingnya jelek ya**

**Dan terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan sempetin reviewnya**

**Sekali lagi makasih*bow***


End file.
